


Star Wars x Reader Imagines/One-Shots

by AllessaRen2198, DemonMamoru, Sanako



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Other, Pretty Much every star wars character is avaliable, What is my life?, You are welcome??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 47
Words: 22,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllessaRen2198/pseuds/AllessaRen2198, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonMamoru/pseuds/DemonMamoru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanako/pseuds/Sanako
Summary: I am not ready for this commitment but here we go anyways!!REQUESTS ARE: OPEN!!SEE CHAPTER 22 FOR SPECIFICS





	1. List of Scenario Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go check out quizzletriangle3! she is my bestie frend irl!

  1. “All the people I’ve murdered by letting you live.”
  2. “Shut up, okay? I’m getting you out of here. We’re going home.”
  3. You mean more to me than you will ever know.”
  4. “Don’t you think for one second that I didn’t care.”
  5. “I’m not a good example.”
  6. “It’d be in your best interest to run far away from me.”
  7. “I won’t kill you…yet.”
  8. “Yes, I love you!”
  9. “We can’t just sit here and do nothing!”
  10. “Get out.”
  11. “Give em’ hell.”
  12. “You’re going to die! Please stay!”
  13. “Don’t leave me.”
  14. “Fancy meeting you here.”
  15. “Son of a bitch. It’s you.”
  16. “This the beginning of the end.“
  17. “Don’t you dare say you love me!”
  18. “Curiosity killed the cat.”
  19. “All of these new feelings are scaring the shit out of me!”
  20. “But…you were dead. I saw you die.”
  21. “I can take care of myself, thank you very much.”
  22. “I’m not scared of you.”
  23. “That doesn’t sound safe. Let’s do it.”
  24. “Don’t you say you didn’t mean that. Don’t you dare, you asshole.”
  25. “Shut the hell up and do something!”
  26. “Don’t be stupid, I’m not leaving you.”
  27. “What the hell are you doing?”
  28. “I’m gonna pretend like that never happened.”
  29. “Don’t tell anyone”
  30. “Deal with it.”
  31. “You are very attractive, therefore, I will stare at you”
  32. “Me behave? Seriously?”
  33. “I’m trying to be a better person but some people are testing me”
  34. “I like you. A lot. More than a lot. A lot a lot.”
  35. “Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back”
  36. “Live, Laugh, love. If that doesn’t work then load, aim, fire”
  37. “I love you this much!”
  38. “That’s not very much”
  39. “Don’t make me laugh I’m trying to be mad at you”
  40. “There was never really anyone else.”
  41. “I don’t want to fall in love. not at all. But at some point you smiled and I was like holy shit. I blew it."



 

So these are some prompts I have pulled from various areas of the internet. You can pick from these if you would like OR you can add your own. I do ask you pick no more than three though. MULTIPLE requests accepted. Send me as many as you want in a comment, one of our authors will get to it

 

** REQUEST FORMAT: **

Mandatory:

\- Character

\- Prompts you'd like

\- 'Gender', (i.e. she/her, he/him, they/them, etc)

\- Fluff/Angst ( No Smut ) 

Optional:

-Name, Physical Appearances, Scenario


	2. Cassian Andor: I'd Never Leave You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 34\. “I like you. A lot. More than a lot. A lot a lot.”  
> 26\. “Don’t be stupid, I’m not leaving you.”  
> 2.“Shut up, okay? I’m getting you out of here. We’re going home.”
> 
>  
> 
> Hanne Lilja thought she was just a pilot. That he didn't know she existed.

 

Hanne grunted as she brushed loose strands of blonde hair out of her eyes. "This is officer Lilja. My ship has a busted engine. I-" My radio cuts out and I throw it on the ground. "Useless piece of junk!" I pop my head up from my hiding place behind a sand dune and shoot down a stormtrooper. "One down, forty-five to go. You can do this." Before I can shoot again the radio buzzes. "Co- in - ship" "This is officer Lilja. Please repeat." "I said I'm coming to get you!" The voice belonged to Cassian Andor. A Captain ~~, who was good handsome beautiful,~~ of the Rebellion. "What!? Don't be stupid! I'm doing fine! I have explosives rigged. And the detonator is in my hands." The radio is silent. "You are not doing that!" "Captain Andor!" 'NO! Just  _shut up okay? I'm getting you out of here!"_  I wince as a ship landing sends vibrations across the ground and causes me to jerk. I clutch my side and cry out. "Oh thank the maker! K2! I found her! Come on Hanne  _We're going home."  "_ Cassian! Please, the button. I pressed it when I fell over! I'm slowing you down! Just leave me."  _"Don't be stupid. I'm not leaving you."_  

 

He runs faster though as we are surrounded by beeping. "How many explosives did you rig?" "507" "507!?" He screams as we get on the ship. "Our chance of survival went from 10.8% to 5%." ''FLY THE SHIP K2!" I wince as I am set down. As my vision begins to go dark I see Cassian's face. "Come on Hanne! Come on! We're almost there!" 

 

___________________________________

 

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

 

I open my eyes with a groan. A familiar head of brown hair catches my gaze and I smile. "Oh, Cassian. You know, I've always had the biggest crush on you.  But you never knew who I was. I never wanted to admit that  _I like you. A lot."_  He shifts and sits up with a small yawn and a smile. "I like you too.  _More than a lot._ Like  _a lot a lot."  "_ Really?" "Yes, Hanne. Really." As he leaned down to kiss me I smiled. As his lips met mine my heart soared.

 

"There is a 47.8% chance that one of you will die leaving the other in crippling pain. Yet you insist on continuing.  _Humans."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Thanks for requesting and reading!
> 
> Kisses  
> Allessa


	3. Kylo Ren: Are You Insane!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N thought his phase was over. Kylo, however, was just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was absolutely so much fun to write! I hope you like it!
> 
> This one is for my best friend Lilly! Enjoy!
> 
> -Allessa
> 
> 11."Give em’ hell.”  
> 23."That doesn’t sound safe. Let’s do it.”

Y/N could not find Kylo anywhere. Usually, she either followed the sparks and crashing noises, the choking sounds, or Hux's yelling. Today it was unnaturally silent. And she was not the only one who noticed. As she passed she felt the tension rolling off of 'troopers and workers alike. One officer even stopped her. "You, uh, haven't happened to see Lord Ren have you?" When she gave him a blank stare he sighed, bowed and moved on. Finally, she felt the pull of the Force. He wanted her to come to him, and so she obeyed. 

 

When she found him, though, she wanted to kill him. "Again?" "Care to join me for another challenge?" "Kylo, I do not know if you have noticed but this is a garbage shoot. What exactly is the challenge?" "In ten minutes this compactor will begin to crush its contents. We are going to see if we can get out in time." Y/N blanched. This was the final straw. "Are you insane!?" "Relax, I can always stop it with the force." "And have Hux murder you for fu*king up his ship again!?" Behind the mask, Kylo raised an eyebrow. "Are you...chicken?" 

 

"I am no- Kylo this si ridiculous! That isn't safe and you know it!  _That doesn't even SOUND safe!_ " Kylo simply shrugs and then uses the force to pen the shoot. "Well, then I guess I'll see you." "FINE! Alright!  _Let's do it._ " With a roll of her shoulders, Y/N followed Kylo down the chute. Her stomach did a small flip at the rush of adrenaline she felt sliding down the almost straight shoot. And when she landed, in Kylo's arms, the stench hit her. "Oh god! The food smells even worse down here!" It was an odd mixture of rotten eggs, mold, wet dog, and feces. When the water moved though she screamed. "Kylo! I did not sign up for this!" "it's noth-" "IT'S ALIVE" "Then we better get out of here shouldn't we?" The two spent the next couple of minutes trying to pry the door open. When she looked at Kylo he seemed to be acting something out. 

 

"The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you've discovered!" Kylo does some sort of twirl and goes up against the wall. "Put that thing away! You're going to get us all killed!" He turns back. "Absolutely, Your Worship. Look, I had everything under control until you led us down here."

 

Y/N sighed and sat down. He was doing it again. Ever since he'd killed Han Solo, he would get stuck in ruts of thinking about his parents. Snoke was abut done with him. Suddenly the walls jerked and began closing. "Kylo? Kylo!?" He stayed still. "KYLO PLEASE!" At her final plea, his head jerked up. In one motion she was in his arms and the force was crushing the controls. Silently he carried her out of the compactor. They were covered in garbage and everyone who passed them either ran away or gagged. But Y/N did not care. Kylo needed her here with him. "REN!" Hux stood, stance wide in their way. His eyes were so thin they could have been slits in metal.

 

"General." Y/N said slowly. "Kylo. GO back to our room." " _Give 'em hell_ ," Kylo said in her mind. "Why did you try and close the doors early?" "I do-" "HUX! We were in there for five minutes. We had ten minutes. The doors were closing." "I am tell-" "I don't care. You find who wanted us dead. And you do it NOW! Are we understod!?" "Yes, Lady Ren. We are." With a gulp Hux quickly strode away. If there was one thing Hux appreciated about Ren, it was that the company he kept was bad ass enough to get some work done. Now to find the idiot who thought they could kill Ren. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Kylo Ren: I'm Your Battle Partner. Always.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11."Give em’ hell.”  
> 23."That doesn’t sound safe. Let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Cosmic. Enjoy!!

Y/N could not believe it! He had locked her in their room again. She was his battle partner! He couldn't leave her behind every time he felt like it! Well, she'd just have to do it herself. After gathering her blaster and Vibro-blades she searched for an exterior vent. Unfortunately for her, there were two 'troopers in the way. And they were meant to keep her there. "Hello, I was wondering if you could escort me to battle?" She asked with a smile. "My lady we-" Her blades were quick as she cut them down. "I did ask first." Quickly she ran outside this ship and immediately ducked.

 

"What the hell!? Kylo I thought you said this would be easy!" "Y/N!? Get back on the ship!" "NO! I'M YOUR BATTLE PARTNER! ALWAYS!" He sighs as they duck against resistance fire. "Fine! Okay here's the plan. You run to the base and put up these bombs." "What are you going to do?" "I'm going to draw their fire. And then block it." " _That doesn't sound safe. Let's do it!_ " "All right go! Go!" At his words, Y/N took off running. Behind her, she heard his lightsaber activate and begin to block the shots. Around her resistance troops and 'troopers alike fell to each others fire. Blasts hit the sand as she dodged the bullets from X-Wings and TIE fighters. Finally, she made it into the base. The fire from outside dimmed and she took in the surroundings. "Wow, their fashion sense and interior decorating skills are no better than ours. Gray, gray, and look! Even MORE Grey! Even some black." Y/N placed the first explosive and turned it on. "Who does Kylo even think he is? I mean taking fire? That's suicide." The fourth explosive went up. "Well, he is pretty thick when it comes to self-preservation. It's amazing he has made it this far in the first place. Why-" "HEY YOU!" Y/N casually shot the two resistance fighters over her shoulder. "I'm too busy to play boys." She placed the tenth and final explosive. "Well then there-" "No time! Come on." Kylo appeared out of nowhere. "Alright alright already!'' "Just run faster!" As they ran she wildly shot her blaster at as many resistance members as she could. "They are evacuating." "Not enough of them, though," Kylo said in response, cutting down several fighters in their way. "I had to kill two 'troopers." "You can explain that to Phasma." "You think she'll be mad?" Y/N ducked and shot a fighter who was about to kill Kylo. "I mean she likes me. And it was only two compared to your fifteen a week average." "Maybe I will kill you first." "You love me too much." "I'm a dark side force user. I tolerate you at most." Finally, after almost dying several times, they made it back to the command shuttle. "Go. Now!" Kylo shouted. Then he turned to Y/N. Go on. Let's  _Give em' hell._ " Y/N smirked and pushed the red button. As the ship entered light speed the base behind them went up in flames. 

 

"You know Kylo? I truly do love it when we work together." Kylo's response was a shake of his head. "Come on. We still have a debriefing to go to." "What? Why am I going? You are the commander." 

 

"And you are my battle partner. Always."

 

Y/N shook her head. "You've got me there."


	5. Cassian Andor: I Will See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian had no one. Then he had someone. And suddenly he was once again alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. “All the people I’ve murdered by letting you live.”  
> 17\. “Don’t you dare say you love me!”  
> 40\. “There was never really anyone else.”
> 
> So I didn't know how to take the request. You just said to break your heart. I hope you like it!  
> For maximum sadness listen to "See You Again." by Carrie Underwood.  
> This was great to write.  
> -Allessa

Cassian's P.O.V.

Cassian was fucked. He knew it. He knew it when he saw K2 being swamped by ‘troopers. He knew it when he saw rebels dragging K2 back to the ship. He knew when the blast doors to an Imperial prison cell closed with him as the prisoner. What he didn’t know, was if he was going to get out. 

Days, weeks, and soon a month had passed. Cassian was sure the Rebellion had forgotten him. Until one day an imperial nurse who had been sent to fix him up after torture sessions arrived three minutes before midnight. “I thought I was done for today.” “That’s not the snarky captain I’ve gotten used to.” Cassian’s head shot up at their voice. “Wha-?” “Shhh. Just help me get you out and I’ll explain everything.” It had to be a dream.  _ Get yourself together Andor! _ With nowhere near enough motivation Cassian pulled the last bits of energy he had to haul himself into the sanitary cart the nurse had brought with them. 

It was hard to hold in the grunts of pain, but throughout the journey, Cassian managed. When they came to a stop in the ship hangar it was suspiciously quiet. “Where is everyone?” “Shh. You are going to take the place of an Imperial pilot who..well it doesn’t matter.” They helped him out of the cart and handed him a uniform. “You aren’t resistance.” “No. I am not. If you hide in that nook, you should be able to blend in come launch time.” Cassian’s head was filled with thoughts. “Here. This paper lists your TIE number, the exit codes, and the coordinates you have to make it to before you can leave safely and not noticed. I’ve disabled the tracking data on your ship. They won’t notice. I can guarantee that.” The person in front of him suddenly goes quiet.  _ “All the people I’ve murdered by letting you live.” _ With that, they were gone. Cassian knows he will remember all of this later. He knows he will tell the Rebellion who helped him. For now, he has a role to play.

 

_____________________________________

 

“You say a nurse Captain Andor?” “Yes. They were very quiet. Never said anything other than the usual statements.” “Ahh. And they were not rebellion?” “No.” “And they stayed.” “Yes.” “Hmmm. We have your next mission.” Cassian groaned internally. “Find them. Bring them here.” “Yes, Commander.” “You are dismissed.” Cassian sighed. What had he gotten himself into?

_____________________________________

 

“K2! Come on!” They skid to a stop behind an old crumbling rock half-wall. “Cassian. We have a 15.7% chance of find-” ‘'Found them.” ‘Nevermind.” “K2. You stay here. Get the ship ready. I’m going to have to grab them.” “Alright. But next time I want to grab the victim.” “They are not a victim K2!” “They are. A kidnap victim and nothing else.” As K2 lumbered away Cassian cursed under his breath. “You’re wrong. They are a person.” Then Cassian lunged. 

____________________________________

 

“Captain Andor.” “Y/N” “How do you know my name?” “You told them, during a, uh” “Torture session? The rebellion is worse than the empire!” “It’s been three months Y/N. You have to tell them something.” “Why?” Their face had gone pale. They knew, Cassian could tell. “Or I kill you.” “Here?” “No. Somewhere where the Empire will find you. They know you are important. That you’re not a nurse.’’ Their face twists into a form of emotion Cassian is not familiar with and knows he’s found something. He also knows he is feeling something he shouldn’t. A warmth in his chest for this stranger who had pretended to be something they weren’t all to save him, even though it was against all they knew. “If I tell you, will you let me go?” “They will tell me to kill-” “I know. Will you let me go?” Cassian bites his lip, swears, and runs a hand through his hair. “Yes.”

_____________________________________

“This is where I leave you Y/N. You can be someone new.” Cassian feels a surge of jealousy as he watches them turn in a slow circle outside the tiny hut. “They won’t find me?” “No one will. You’ll be safe.” “Since when do you care about my safety?” Cassian blanches. He knows but he won’t answer. His heart that had somehow stopped beating for others had suddenly started to beat again for the gorgeous creature in front of him. “Does it matter? I’ll be by to check on you.” He turns to walk away and Y/N catches his arm. “Thank you, Cassian.” The look on their face almost makes Cassian stay. Almost. “Goodbye,” he says gruffly. Y/N waves and disappears into the hut.

________________________________________

“Captain Andor. What is on Naboo that is so important you have stopped multiple times during missions?” Cassian knows he is caught, but he stands tall. In the first month he had visited Y/N he had developed a crush. In the next two, he knew that loving them was not possible. In the last he had accepted that he was done for, and he would have to stop visiting for Y/N’s safety. He was too late. 

“You were ordered to kill the Imperial Nurse who saved you.”  Cassian bows his head. “You are dismissed.” When Cassian reaches the door the captain places a hand on his arm. “You have two days.” Cassian nods and is grateful for this reprieve.

_______________________________________

Cassian smiles when he sees them bent over their small garden. “Cassian!” The smile on their face is enough to make him frown and break his heart. Y/N notices. “What’s wrong.” His look says it all. “They know.” “Yes.” “How long?” “Two days when I left. Someone told them though so about ten minutes.” “I only have ten minutes to say that I lo-” “ _ Don’t you dare say you love me! _ ” “But Cass, I do. And you love me too.” “Yes, I do and now like everyone else I have ever even thought of loving, you are going to die!” Y/N traces his cheek with a sad smile. Cassian doesn’t know but at that very moment a sniper was setting up to take the shot, and Y/N had seen them. It was now or never. “I think it’s time you knew who I was. So you can tell them. I am the granddaughter of Tarkin.” Y/N takes a deep breath and Cassian’s heart seizes painfully. “You are my world Cassian Andor. We will be together again. I promise.” Y/N turned them around so their back was facing the sniper. However, they kept Cassian’s eyes on them. “ _ There was never really anyone else. _ Not for me.” “Please don’t say goodbye. We can still get you out of here.” For the first time in years, Cassian feels tears sliding down his cheeks. “Goodbye, Cassian.” 

And as the shot is fired Y/N pulls Cassian’s lips to their’s in a sweet first/last kiss. Cassian feels his heart being ripped out. 

_________________________________________

On the horizon, the death star approached. Cassian clung to Jyn and their eyes met. They shared a smile. As they embraced, Cassian’s thoughts fell to Y/N. They were right. They would be together again. “I am coming mi Estrella.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE THEY/THEM MY FIRST TRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAH YES! 
> 
> Oh my I cried during this. I hope you liked the way I chose to use the prompts! I was going to do one where Y/N was a bounty hunter but then I was like "No, an Imperial would see this and go hey look another rebel to kill our soldiers." Ad so then this happened. I was gonna put it in Y/N's P.O.V. but I thought Cassian's would be sadder. Let me know!


	6. K2: Can one love a machine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise thought K2 was a friend. Then again, many things Elise had thought before were wrong. And Cassian was truly no help at all! What with running off like he did!
> 
> “Don’t you think for one second that I didn’t care.”  
> "Yes! I love you!"  
> “Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um… droid x human … okay so kind of love but kind of platonic but not? Yo asked for angst. There was angst while writing it and sort of angst in it. This is me flailing my arms and shouting “AHHHHHHH” and then panicking onto my keyboard. Oops?

Elise blew her blonde bangs out of her eyes. It was another regular day in the Med-Bay. After getting her abdomen ripped open by a blaster shot- cue shivers of disgust and horror from said sights- she had been banished to the corner to heal while other patients who were “more relevant” and “Not doing as well as she was and she would be out soon, I promise” got healed and then left. Elise was about done with it all. Her only visitor had been Cassian Andor. Cassian had found her when she was little and taken her in as his apprentice of sorts.

That was how she met K-2SO. When Cassian first suggested reprogramming the droid, Elise threw a wrench at him that put him in the med-bay for a week. Throughout that time she had done everything she could to stall the destruction of the droid. By the time Cassian was better, she was already working. It had taken the better part of a year, due to missions and such, but finally, he was done. The proudest moment of Elise’s life was showing the rest of the rebellion the droid. He towered above everyone, intimidating and quiet. But Cassian and Elise had programmed him to be like a child of sorts. It meant he would follow orders. The biggest offense of sorts was when all of the credit was given to Cassian. When he tried to defend her she had simply patted his shoulder. “It’s alright Captain. You need this more than I do.” And it was true.

Besides, she knew K2 was a keeper when the first words to he spoke to Mon Mothma herself were “I’m K-2SO and you look absolutely horrific.” Then he turned to her and said. “For a human, you are very attractive.” Only Cassian had caught that part and he had laughed. A lot. Too much.

Elise snapped out of her memory at the sound of a droid screeching. Then came K2’s voice. “I have a message for-would you get out of my way!” The statement/question was shouted as Elise spotted an R2 model flying through the air into a wall. Since K2 was so large and the doorway so small, only his head fit through the door. Outside there were already shouts for Cassian “To get his damned droid out of the way”. “ _ Don’t you think for one second that I didn’t care.  _  I simply didn’t have access.” Elise smiled. “I know K2. I’m almost healed.” “Good.” Then he was gone. Elise knew he meant well, but was bothered by his sudden disappearance. A human couldn’t love a droid! Could they?

______________________________

It was two days later, and three hours each day of K2 asking why she could not be released, that Elise was finally free. To finish off her healing they had dipped her in a bacta tank. When K2 asked why they had not done this in the first place he got the answer of “She is not of high enough rank. Therefore, she was not the priority.” Apparently, K2 had thrown a tantrum. A real live toddler-style tantrum. And she had missed it because she was in the tank. Cassian had said afterward, as she was fiddling with K2’s arm, that it had been momentous. K2 had been banished from everywhere but Cassian’s ship. “They grounded me!” “Yes, K2. Because you misbehaved.” “But I am a droid!” “A very big one. You nearly destroyed everything. It’s a miracle you did not hit her bacta tank!” Cassian said in a matter-of-fact tone that parents used with children. “That could have killed her.” “Yes, yes it could have.” At this new information, K2 went silent. With that, Cassian quietly retreated from the ship. (Later Elise would realize just exactly why and once again hit him with a wrench. *cough cough* Cassian-is-an-awkward-teen/coward *cough cough*) The look in his eyes told Elise all she needed to know. She had to tell K2. And she had to do it now.

“K2?” “Yes, Elise?” “Do you..feel emotion?” “I don’t think so why?” “Because I, well to be honest-” ‘Is this about your love for Cassian?” Elise choked on her own gasp as she fell over. “What!?” “Your heart rate elevates every time you are near him.” “No!” “Then is it someone else? Who is always near Cas-” “YOU! K2!” “You love...me?” Elise was silent. “You love a droid?” Nothing was worse than hearing K2 say those words in his straightforward tone. “ _ Yes! I love you!” _ “Oh.” It went silent and Elise returned quietly to fixing his arm. A few minutes later Cassian walked back in, and by Elise’s glare he had to have known it had not gone well.

Then out of nowhere K2 turned his head to her. “ _ Can I borrow a kiss? I promise to give it back.” _ Elise fell off the chair she had been standing on in shock and Cassian fell out of the ship’s hangar onto the floor, he was laughing so hard. 

“Oh dear. Cassian I think we may need to take her back to the med bay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE IT! So did you like it?!
> 
> *Frantic me nervous as hell*
> 
> Sidenote: You're doing a great job, keep up the good work! X
> 
> Why thank you! But it isn't just me! Soon the wonderful writings of three maniacs (well at least I am a maniac) will be here for your viewing pleasure.
> 
> Kisses!  
> Allessa


	7. General Hux: The Value in Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For LittleMissDreamHeart.   
> 3: "You mean more to me than you will ever know.”  
> 26: “Don’t be stupid, I’m not leaving you.”  
> 40: “There was never really anyone else.”
> 
> General Hux and Y/N reach a bump in the road regarding the lack of affection within their relationship.  
> [Angst, Fluff (ish), Happy and resolved ending.]

Hux liked to keep things professional. As a general in the First Order, he believed in rigidness. Emotions and feelings were factors that prohibited his success, and one thing that Hux valued more than anything in his life was success. And sometimes, Y/N felt as if he valued his job more than he valued her. 

Hux scowled as he stormed through the door in their shared living space, slamming his gloves against the door controls. Once again, one of his subordinates had failed to meet his expectations, leaving him in a pounding headache and a sour mood. The door hissed shut and locked back in place, leaving a still silence. He looked around for Y/N, noting the eerie silence devoid of her usual bright, happy greeting. He stepped further into the living room, calling out her name once. “Y/N?”

He paced around the kitchen counter to see if she was in the kitchen, before heading towards the bedroom to search for her. Hux let out a sigh of relief when he found her in their bedroom, but frowned when she didn’t acknowledge his presence. 

“Darling, are you quite alright?” He cleared his throat. 

Y/N seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in. “Yes! Yes. You're home early.” She cleared her throat. “Um, dinner is in the kitchen. Let's eat.” 

She ushered him out of the bedroom and rushed past him to the kitchen, grabbing plates and utensils while setting the table. Hux stood behind his seat, slightly baffled by his girlfriend’s jittery reactions. 

Dinner was filled with a tense, melancholic silence. There was little-to-no conversation between the couple, and it was blatantly obvious that something was bothering Y/N. However, Hux did not wish to push her unless she wanted to come to him herself. When Y/N started clearing the dishes, he began to crack. She hadn’t spoken a single word during dinner, and he decided that if she wasn’t going to say anything, then he should.

“Y/N. May I inquire why you have not said a single word during dinner tonight?” He asked.

She halted in her dish scrubbing, and then began to furiously wash away the plate. “It’s nothing. It’s been a very long day.”

“You have stayed home all day. In fact, you have stayed home for the last few months. I don’t see how you could have had a very busy day.” Hux commented. When Y/N didn’t reply, he pushed a little more. “Is it something I did?”

A sudden crash made Hux look up from his dinner. His girlfriend was hunched over the sink with an unidentifiable expression on her face. 

Y/N turned around and Hux could see tears building up in the corner of her eyes. “Look, I-I know you keep work separate from our relationship.” she started. “But I…” Y/N trailed off and took off her dish gloves. 

Hux hesitantly lowered his spoon. “Darling, what's the matter?” 

“Sometimes I feel like you value your job more than me.” she let out a bitter laugh. 

“You know that's not true.” Hux’s sharp voice cut through the tense air, causing her to flinch. 

“Is it really?” Y/N stood up straighter and stomped towards him. “This is the earliest you have come home for this entire month. We haven't shared a meal in who knows how long, and forget having a relationship because it doesn't even look like we have one!”

Hux growled and gripped her arm. “I only spend long hours so that you can continue living with me. Don't be so ungrateful for the things I've done for you.”

“Oh I'm far from ungrateful General Hux,” He flinched at her use of his title. “but I also don't appreciate being in a relationship where it seems like my feelings are the only one that is present.” 

“Perhaps if you didn’t quit your job, then you might be able to have the pleasure of seeing me more often.” 

Y/N ripped her arm from his tight grasp and headed towards the front door. 

Hux’s eyes widened and he shouted, “Stop!”

She paused with her hand over the door controls. 

“A-are you leaving me?”

“Don't be stupid. You know I could never leave you.” She murmured quietly. “I'm just going for a walk.” 

Hux was left standing there with thoughts clouding his mind. At first, he was in denial, growling angrily and stomping around his and Y/N’s shared living space. But the more he thought about it, the more he began to resent himself. Y/N had only left her job because he told her to out of his concern for her. Additionally, he knew that she was right. How long had it really been since he last truly expressed himself to her? As her significant other, he must confide in her as much as she confided in him.

General Hux grabbed his coat from the hanger next to the door, and stepped out. He spied one of the engineering technicians walking around, and immediately called out to him. 

“You! Have you seen Y/N?” Hux barked.

“S-she went towards the mirror display up that way.” The technicians stuttered and looked at anywhere except the General.

Hux briefly nodded and started walking up the hall towards the mirror display. From far away, he could see the silhouette of his beloved, looking out into the mesmerizing display of colors. He paused and stood next to her, carefully choosing his next few words.

“Y/N. You mean more to me than you will ever know.” Hux felt his breath hitch when Y/N looked up at him and gave him a sad, but equally beautiful smile. 

“I know.” She nodded and held a hand out towards his, clutching it beneath hers. “I just wish you’d--” she shook her head and removed her hand.

“...Say it more often?” He completed her sentence for her. Y/N gave no reply. 

“I am...a serious individual.” Hux awkwardly began. “However, you must know that I reciprocate the same feelings you have for me...if you still have those same feelings.”

He looked at her for any signs on her face, whether she was pleased or downright upset. When discovering nothing, he hesitantly continued. “Though it may seem as if my occupation is the foundation of our relationship, I can assure you that there has been nobody or anything else, that I care more about than you. Even my aspirations.” 

Hux felt something heavy lay on his shoulder, and he looked down to find Y/N leaning on him. “I feel the same as well.” she intertwined her fingers with his.

“I love you.” Hux whispered into her hair.

“And I, you.” she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no specified name so I used "Y/N".   
> I hope this is to your liking! The setting is slightly AU because I don't really know what the actual base looks like, or if there's even a "mirror display".
> 
> Leave requests in the comments below! One of our three authors will get right to it!
> 
> \- Sanako


	8. NOTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Read

HI! Allessa here.

 

So as of today I am officially back at school and tomorrow classes start. I have two K2 imagines I'm currently working on and have dedicated some time to writing. However, I do ask my lovely co-author Sanako to take all requests and put them in their respective folders if you could. This first week I'll be mega busy so it would help A LOT.

 

that was it I think.

 

Oh yes, the Poe and Finn requests!

 

So the are being worked on!

 

yep. Alright.

 

Kisses

Allessa


	9. Cassian Andor: Don't You Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian x Reader  
> 4: "Don't you think for one second that I didn't care."  
> 17: "Don't you dare say you love me." 
> 
> [Angst]  
> For Mme/anon

Working for the Rebellion was tough. Truthfully, more than tough. There had been many times where you had considered running away, or even faking a death just so that you’d be able to live a normal life in the countryside without the hectic calls and bustling stations. However, you were drawn back into the job for the 14th year with really no way out. 

But you didn’t mind too much. You had been a part of this active family for years, and most of all, you managed to meet a certain dashing captain. 

You regretted a lot of things though. One of them being falling in and out of love with this certain dashing captain.

“I need some time K2.” You sighed as you gathered the remainder of your items. You had managed to pack the few belongings you kept with you onto an aircraft and was getting ready to finally leave when K2 noticed you. “There’s been too much stuff for me to handle, especially after that last mission.”

“May I inquire as to where you will be staying?” K2 asked.

“Good question. I’m not sure yet.” You responded, tossing some extra jackets you had into the back of the aircraft. 

“Are you leaving because of the captain?” 

You paused in your movements, halfway stepping into the vehicle. “No.” 

“It is so obvious that you are leaving because of the captain.” K2 quipped. 

“Ha, ha, nice joke.” You scoffed and let your legs dangle over the edge. “You know it’s not just that.” You added quietly. 

It was a mission gone wrong. It was supposed to be quiet and stealthy; an in-and-out job. Unfortunately, that’s not always the way things go. Accidentally caught by a stray Stormtrooper coming back from taking a piss in the bushes, blaster rifles were shot and quite a few troopers were taken down. Of course, soon enough, more and more soldiers filed out of the base in neat, orderly lines and it was definitely outmatched for you and Cassian. Running back to the aircraft and flying off was not an option. Calling for assistance was also not an option because the aircraft was on the other side of the ruined city, obscured by some tall sand dunes. 

You and Cassian were hiding behind a short wall, crouching below it and reloading your weapons. Right behind that wall were thousands and thousands of Stormtroopers searching for the “two intruders.” You managed to reload your weapon with little to no difficulty, and you were just about ready to hop over that wall and sneak your way back to the ship with Cassian. However, it seemed that he was having weapon malfunctions with his own blaster, unable to open the powerlock and insert another energy pod. His face hid his concern and desperation, but it was evident through his shaking hands.

“Take mine.” You stuck your blaster out by the barrel, pressing the grip at his chest.

He looked at you and nodded, switching weapons. “Wait here.” he said. “I’ll fly over and drop a line for you.” 

You took his faulty blaster and lowered yourself behind the wall. Cassian gave you one last glance before peeking over the short wall and hopping over it. You could hear his footsteps lightly retreating towards the aircraft. 

At the time, you believed in him. You suspected that his life was more important than yours, being a captain, and you knew that if anybody needed to escape first, it would be him. You placed your full trust in him and knew deep inside that he would come back as soon as possible.

He never came back.

Much time later, your legs and back were starting to cramp and you could feel the strain and exhaustion seeping through your bones. Yet faithfully, you continued to hold on to that last seed of hope. And there, you fell asleep.

By the time you woke up, you were in a completely different location. Someone had found you and you were taken in; interrogated, force-injected strange liquids, electroshocked, and taunted.

You weren’t sure when someone came by and rescued you, but this Rebel (which you discovered later and thanked profusely was named Andrus) carried you back to his aircraft before you faded away into unconsciousness.

A pair of familiar muddy boots in front of your eyes cut you out of your stupor. 

“K2, mind letting me have a moment?” He said.

“I do mind. But I will take my leave.” K2 responded before bouncing off to who-knows-where.

You looked up but refused to meet Cassian’s gaze, opting to look at his right ear instead.

“Where are you going?” He asked. “I was not notified that you were assigned on a new mission.” 

“It’s a mission of some sorts.” You responded, looking directly into his eyes. What a mistake. Your breath hitched in your throat as you looked into his dark brown eyes. He gave you an unidentifiable look, something he would do whenever he was assessing someone. It felt like he was trying to stare deep into your brain and figure out what you were thinking. You shook your head and said, “I’m taking a break.” 

“Where to?” He asked again.

“I don’t know yet. It’s a work in progress.” You hopped off the opening and placed your foot on the side of the aircraft to re-tie your boots.

“If you don’t know where you’re going, don’t leave. Stay.”

“I'm sorry captain but I am no longer under your orders.” You stood up straight and crossed your arms. “Mon Mothma has allowed me to take a leave.”

Cassian gave you an exasperated look and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. “I still don't understand why you're leaving.” 

“What's it to you anyways?” 

“Of course it matters. One of my--the best rebels is leaving!” You noticed his slip-up and how he corrected it and you couldn't help but cafeel your heart swell at the word ‘my’. 

Cassian continued his rant, with his voice increasing in volume. “Without notice as well! There must be a reason why you are taking leave.”

“Well if it really matters to you, why did you leave one of ‘your best rebels’ back on Keha?” You pointed a finger at him. 

“Don't you think for one second that I didn't care! I would've come back for you!” He shouted angrily, his eyebrows furrowed so deeply that you feared it would permanently leave an indent on his tanned skin. 

“But you didn't. I don't think you deserve an explanation.” You turned on your heel and hopped into your aircraft, prepping the engine and preparing to shut the airlock.

Cassian had the saddest look on his face, and for a moment, you wanted to jump off that spacecraft and hop back into his arms and give him a big hug. But you kept your resolve. 

“Y/N.” You barely heard your name over the sounds of the engine. 

Tightening your hand on the controls, you released the level to close the air lock. 

“Te amo.” You whipped your head around to look at Cassian as the air clock started to creak shut. He gave you one last longing look and the next few words you said would haunt you and him forever. 

“Don't you dare say you love me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is to your liking anon!


	10. K2 : Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K2 is suspicous. THis leads him to take action. Y/N is his forced partner. What will they discover?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’m trying to be a better person but some people are testing me”  
>  “I’m gonna pretend like that never happened.”  
> “Curiosity killed the cat.”

All Y/N wanted to do in this moment was rip this imperial droid’s giant head off. Because he was annoying? No. Because he was being a smart-ass? No. Because he was right, and had a point, and it sounded fun? Yes. And she hated that. K2 was her frenemy, and if a droid could feel as much, she would be his.  They were an unstoppable force when it came to Cassian. In no time at all they would have him chasing after them screaming. As a joke, they had been awarded two blue ribbons with the title of being the only two beings in the world that could break Cassian Andor’s infamous calm. Of course, being a droid, K2 had stood there and when the Lieut. had approached to give him the ribbon, K2 had swatted the man away in offense that ‘a measly human being would dare touch him’. Y/N had pointed out that she and Cassian touched him all the time. And, like a child with no argument, K2 had stomped away down the halls muttering to himself.

 

Y/N smiled at the memory before remembering the droid next to her. “Why?” ‘What do you mean  _ why _ ?! Because Cassian has always told me the truth. I’m K-2SO!” Y/N shook her head. Yes, just like a child.” “Trust me.” Y/N turned as K2 spoke the two words that always got her to be part of his plans. “Look K2, I can’t. I’m busy with ship repairs.” Y/N told the droid, scolding him lightly. “Please?” Her shoulders slumped and Y/N finally gave in. “Fine. but if we get in trouble it’s on you!” K2 does some odd sort of head motion that involves flailing his arms. “Now, we need a way to get Cassian off of the ship.” When K2 turned his head to her, she sighed. “Alright. Follow me and keep quiet.”

 

As the two walked Y/N could feel eyes on her. When she looked towards his ship, she saw Cassian with raised eyebrows. Behind her K2 made a strangled beep and Y/N almost cringed. But Cassian could not know anything was wrong. At all. What so ever. “Hello Y/N. K2.” Cassian said as he nodded his head before turning back tot he ship. “Mon Mothma needs you. There are incoming Imperial Ships about to attack. If we sound the alarm, they will know we know they are coming. Surprise am-” Y/N did not even finish her last sentence before Cassian was running away. “Well, that worked better than I thought it would.” “You are terrible K2! We are going to get in so much trouble!” “ _ I try to be a better person, but some people test me. _ ” In that moment Y/N did not know who K2 was referring to, herself or Cassian, but she shook it off and entered the ship, locking the blast doors behind her. 

 

“Alright, where do you suggest we start?” Y/N asked K2 as she kept watch from a small window. “I am going to plug into the ship’s database.” “Alright. Oh no.” “What?” “Apparently the base is now preparing to launch an attack.” “Oh. We must hurry then.” “K2! If they find out we lied-” “We will be fine.” “You are a droid! You can be reprogrammed and sold! I will be killed!” “Well, I don’t think-” “K2! Y/N! What are you doing?! We have to get ready for battle.” “Cassian wait!” “What?” “Cassian listen. It was all my fault. I roped her into it. I thought ou were lying to me. As your partner, I know that it is very inefficient for you to lie to me. So I recruited Y/N to help me. We told you about the empire so that you would leave the ship.” 

 

“Thank you, K2, for telling the truth. But remember  _ Curiosity killed the cat. _ ” 

  
As Cassian walked off of the ship he threw some money to the three pilots he had paid to stand outside the window Y/N had been peering through and pretend to be getting ready to fly out. “He tricked us. Y/N he tricked us! Did you see-” “Yes, K2 I did see-" "And  _ I’m gonna pretend like that never happened. _ ” Y/N said as she ran to join Cassian, leaving a pouting K2 behind. Or at least he would be pouting if he was human.


	11. Cassian Andor: Say It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Y/N and Cassian knew who the other was, and how they felt. Now, with the battle of Scarrif ahead, they must make a choice. Act on their feelings, or die without ever knowing what could have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes beginning: I’m tired af. Sorry. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> “I’m trying to be a better person but some people are testing me”
> 
> “I don’t want to fall in love. not at all. But at some point, you smiled and I was like holy shit. I blew it."

Y/N smiled to herself as she stared at Captain Cassian Andor. Ever since she had joined the Rebellion he’d been the one she would stare at through her hair, think about at night, be worried for on missions. He was  _ her secret _ , and his heart belonged to something far greater than her. “Y/N! Let’s go! We have a Rebellion to win!” She heard K2 shout. Y/N smiled and boarded the ship behind the girl, Jyn. Over the speakers, a  voice asked who they were. Jyn nudged the Imperial pilot, Bodhi, to say something. “ What's going on out there? That ship's off limits. No one is supposed to be on board until farther instructions.” Bodhi seems to be panicking. “Yes, yes we are. Affirmative.” “That's an impounded Imperial ship. What's your call sign, pilot?” “Um.” Jyn sighs. “We have to go.” “It-It's um…” I step forward. “Come on Rook! Say something!’ “Rogue...Rogue One.” “ Rogue One? There is no Rogue One.” “Well, there is now. Rogue One, pulling away.” We all cheer and smile. 

I catch Cassian’s eye and freeze. He wants to say something, he needs to. He nods to the top deck and I follow him. Behind us, I hear K2 stop Jyn and the others. “Let them be alone. They have quite a bit to discuss.” Once the silence is so thick it’s closing in, Cassian turns to me. “ I’m trying to be a better person but some people are testing me” “Really? You think I wanted this?” “You are not stopping yourself. For years we have done this! Fought over our feelings. You begging me to give in and I cannot do it! I refuse to do it!” “Cassian! You-” “I don’t want to fall in love. not at all. But at some point, you smiled and I was like holy shit. I blew it." I gasp and back up. “So you do love me. You love me and you waited until we were going on a suicide mission to tell me. I can not-” Cassian cuts me off by kissing me fiercely. “Shut up. Be happy you got your way. I promise you this, though, if we make it back alive, I will try for you. But I do plan on trying to make it out alive for you. If I live it will be because the maker wished it to be so. You are nothing special to me, Y/N. You are simply someone who I accidentally fell in love with.” 

His words hurt my heart, but I know them to be true. It could never happen. I slowly leave the room and join him and the others. It is silent as people finally look at each other and realize what we have done. “Cassian?” “Yes K2?” “Did you tell-” “yes, K2. Yes, I did.” “And?” “And we will die with our secrets K2. That’s what.” I snap at the droid. Jyn and the others look startled and Cassian grunts in agreement. “Let’s go over positions.”

 

When we land on Scarrif the air is thick. I breathe in the scent of certain death to com and sigh. “Cassian?” I whisper into the comm link. He doesn’t answer and I join the others on the mission.

______________________________________________

On the horizon, I can see the death star looming. “Cassian please answer me.” “I’m here. And I’m sorry. I should have acted, I should have loved you so deeply it hurt. There were so many things that I-” “Shh Cassian. Just, say it again.” “I love you Y/N. I love you, I love you I lo-” I hear a roar and silence and I know. Then I close my eyes, and as the immense heat hits me, I smile. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Kisses  
> -Allessa


	12. Cassian Andor: I Will Always Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annaca loved him. And when she finally said something, she was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: So I changed where Bodhi dies, but not how.
> 
> “There was never really anyone else.”
> 
> “Don’t be stupid, I’m not leaving you.”
> 
> “Don’t you think for one second that I didn’t care.”

 

 

 

Annaca froze as she heard another scream. Once again she was in the heart of battle. As a Rebellion Foot soldier, she spent way too much of her time on foot shooting things. In fact, she planned on taking a long vacation after this. After all, after this battle, the death star plans would be theirs, and the Empire would fall.

Annaca’s breath caught as Cassian and Jyn stood by K2, getting ready to depart. Inside her chest, Annaca’s heart began to sprint. Cassian Andor. Her love and her life. And he did not even know it. Perhaps if they both survived, she’d ask him to join her on her vacation.

“Goodluck, Cass.” the words slipped past her lips in a whisper. The man in question turned his head and smiled. “You too. May the force be with you. All of you.” Then he left. As he walked away, Annaca’s heart tightened. Why did she feel like this was the last she’d see of him? After everyone had left she turned to Bodhi. “Well, now we wait.” The Ex-Imperial pilot simply nodded. 

_____________________________________

“Bodhi! If you go out there, you’ll be killed!” “Just make sure you plug the cable into the ship!” Annaca flinched at a bomb going off. “We each have a part to play Annaca! This is mine. This is my sacrifice!” With those words, Bodhi was gone. Annaca watched as he ran through bullet fire, grabbed the cable, and ran halfway. They both spotted the death trooper at the same time. With a cry worthy of a warrior, Bodhi threw the cable her way. Faster than she thought possible Annaca plugged in the cable. As she did her commlink buzzed. “Get out Anna. Now.” 

It was Cassian.  _ “Don’t be stupid, I’m not leaving you. _ Not you Cass. Never you!” “GO!” The plans have been sent! The death star is on the horizon!. For me!” Annaca felt herself breakdown as she stumbled to the cockpit. “Anna?” “Yes, Cass?” “ _ Don’t you think for one second that I didn’t care. _ That I didn’t love you. I’m sorry I never told you.” Cassian’s voice was hurried and strained. His time was near. “Cass,  _ There was never really anyone else _ ” As the ship left the atmosphere Scariff blew up. 

Annaca choked on her tears as she sunk to the floor. “I love you Cass. I love you.” In the dense silence of space Annaca could swear there was a response, and she smiled at its words. 

“I love you too. Always” Then with a soft pressure on her lips she smiled, and turned to meet up with the Rebellion. She would fight for him.


	13. K-2SO: Save You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porso Rodis found him and together she and Cassian saved him. Now it is his turn to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Shut up, okay? I’m getting you out of here. We’re going home.”
> 
> “I won’t kill you…yet.”
> 
> “Don’t make me laugh I’m trying to be mad at you”

 

“ _ I won’t kill you...yet” _ Porso shuddered at the Imperial droid’s words. “Who are you? You know my partner is going to come save me right? I  _ will _ get out of here!” As Porso continued to struggle the droid stayed silent, dragging her by her legs through the halls of the quickly descending, destroyed, star destroyer. It was slightly funny in a way. That something so big could be brought down by a single blaster shot to the right place. Of course, that’s how she’d ended up here anyways. “PORSO! DUCK!” Her head turned as she saw a blaster bolt headed straight for her. “WHAT THE HELL CASSIAN!” “Sorry. Now come on!” “Wait, we should bring the droid with us.” she said as they both turned to stare at the giant and hulking metal body strewn before them. Yet another powerful being downed by a blaster bolt to the heart. “We could reprogram him!” Cassian sighed. “You and your crazy ideas. Fine Rodis. You take that side.” Together the two dragged the metal body into Cassian’s ship. “Come on Captain Andor let’s go home.” “Roger that Lieut. Rodis.”

______________3 years later_____________

“Come on kaytoo!” Porso yelled as the two of them ran. Her comlink beeped and Cassian’s voice joined in the noisy chaos surrounding her. “Did you set all of the explosives?” “Yeah. Kay and I are almost out of ran-” She was cut off when an explosion went off a few feet away. Porso screamed as she was hurtled through the air. She landed at least twenty feet away with a grunt. “Oh, my are you okay?” Came kaytoo’s voice from what sounded like far off. Porso’s eyesight was fuzzy, but she could just make out the lines and contours of kaytoo. “Go kay! Leave me. This mission is too important.” Faintly she could make out Cassian’s panicked voice. “I’ve got her Cassian. We’re headed back.” “NO! Kaytoo I told you to leave me! We’ll never make it out of here in time!” “We will if you  _ shut up, okay? I’m getting you out of here. We’re going home.” _ Porso sighed in defeat as Kaytoo began to run. 

She could feel the pain in her leg grow every time kaytoo’s right foot hit the ground. “Almost there. Cassian, blow them up now.” Kaytoo said into the commlink forever attaching him to Cassian. “You’ve got Porso?” “Yes. We are boarding now.” “Then let’s go home. Hold in there Lieut. We’ll get you home.” As she passed out from pain, she smiled. These two always had her back. 

_________________________________________

Porso woke up to blinding white, well, everything. “She’s awake kay. You can stop fretting.” “I am a droid. I do not fret. Welcome back, Porso-” “I cannot believe you! You directly defied my orders to leave me behind! It is your job as a droid to do as I say! And yet you never listen!” Cassian was slowly backing out of the med bay, and nurses were staring. “I love you too.” Kaytoo stated simply. Porso couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped her. “ _ Don’t make me laugh. I’m trying to be mad at you _ .” “I was only trying to make you smile.” Porso sighed. “For a droid, you are very attached.” “Only to you.” 

“What about me?” Porso and Kaytoo turned to where a disgruntled Cassian stood with his arms crossed. “I suppose I could say you were my father of sorts.” Porso giggled when Cassian's face scrunched up in disgust. “Oh, Kay. We love you too.”


	14. K-2SO headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and K-2SO headcanons/scenarios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to change the format up for this. I thought it would be fun to do these since there is one prompt. Let me know what you think!

 

\- “K2!” “Yes, Y/N?” “Why are you staring at me?! I am TRYING to work! If I don’t fix this ship the minute you and Cassian take off you’ll blow us all up!” “I apologize.  _ You are very attractive. Therefore I have decided to stare at you.” _ Y/N balked as she dropped her wrench. “Was that a blush my darling?” “SHUT UP CASSIAN!” As the pilot ran away she turned to the droid. “Did you- did you mean that?” “Of course I did.”

 

 

-Y/N laid beside Kaytoo’s body. “Ha, look at us, you’re dead and I am dying. Cassian and Jyn have a one in a million chance of succeeding.” Y/N’s breath was coming shorter now, her blood covered the floor, drowning a few of Kaytoo’s circuits. “ _ You are very attractive, therefore I will stare at you.” _ As Y/N finished her words, finally admitting her love for her favorite droid, her world went dark. And she smiled.

 

 

- _ “You are very attractive, therefore I have decided to stare at you.” _ The words rang through Kaytoo’s mechanical head as he stared at Cassian. “Cassian what did Y/N mean when she called me attractive?” Cassian turned his head slightly and shrugged. “She told me I had the best looking droid in the galaxy. Honestly, take it as a compliment. Considering most people don’t like your mouth.” 


	15. THANK YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god

Hello! Allessa here.

 

I just wanted to say a fantabulous gigantic huge thank you to everyone who has left kudos, read, and commented with requests and encouragement. To say I started this book with low expectations is an understatement. I expected rock bottom. Instead I received two wonderful Co authors and tons of support.

 

Regarding my Co authors. THANKS FOR EVERYTHING. I couldn't do this without you two. I am truly grateful to have you here on this journey with me. This book is my short escape from reality and my schoolwork and I love it. 

 

To everyone who has commented I try as hard as I can to write your imagines. We all do. We plan on finishing all of our old requests before we start with the newer ones. We hope you understand that the others have been waiting for a while now. 

 

Again many kisses and thanks 

 

Allessa <3


	16. K-2SO: Reasons for a Suitable Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Anon(?) (I apologize, I couldn't find where this request came from because it's been a while since this request was, well...requested LOL)
> 
> 31: "You are very attractive, therefore I will stare at you."
> 
> \- The user also requested 29 & 8, but I didn't put it in. I will explain in the author notes at the end. 
> 
> Selena faces a dilemma and decides whether or not she should express to K-2 how she feels.  
> [No warnings, pretty boring one shot to be honest]

Selena patted K-2 as she finished polishing his chest cavity. For some reason, he had managed to get random bits and pieces of dust into his console, resulting in her cleaning out all the nooks and crannies.

“Selena?” the girl in question jumped and craned her head upwards.

  
“Yes Kaytoo?”

  
“Why are you so...” he cut off as he thought of what to say. Selena couldn’t help but think he looked cute in that moment. Although he was a machine, K-2 had a unique way of expressing his own emotions. Currently, the lights behind his eyes dimmed slightly, and his head was tilted towards the right. Selena sighed inwardly. No matter how she looked at it, her infatuation towards K-2 was wrong--morally and realistically. For a reprogrammed Imperial droid, K-2 had a personality unlike any other person she had met. His dry sarcasm and witty comebacks constantly made her smile and his banter with Cassian had her crying from laughter.

  
Their first encounter was something Selena would never forget. It was Selena’s first day, and she was walking around alone, taking in the sights and drinking hot water. Unfortunately, she was surprised by the droid and spilled her entire mug of water on to him. Of course, K-2SO being K-2SO (albeit with dark smoke rising dangerously from his neck) commented, “My heart is spontaneously combusting on fire just for you,” before something inside him made a loud popping sound and short-circuited his wiring.

  
Through this event, Selena managed to land her first repair job, and to be fair, she thought she did quite a decent job at it, considering the fact that he was back to tip-top shape after a few hours.

  
Selena smiled slightly, then shook her head a frowned. “What did you say Kaytoo?”

  
“There. You are sad. Why?” K-2 straightened his head and stood up straight.

  
In all the years she had known K-2, Selena had never heard him sound so concerned.

  
“You wouldn’t understand Kaytoo. It’s too complicated.” she took a step back and tucked the towel she was using into her pocket.

  
“Because I am a droid?” K-2’s voice dropped slightly, and Selena could hear the slight sneer behind it.

  
“Kay, you know that’s not what I meant.” Her shoulders slumped. How was she going to get herself out of this?

  
“Sel? Are you done? I need Kaytoo to...hey are you alright?” Selena perked up and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

  
“Just peachy captain,” she mock saluted. “Kaytoo is all prepped and ready for service.”

  
Cassian gave her a bemused look. “Well cadet, I then suppose you won't mind me whisking my fellow droid away now, will you?”

  
Selena let a giggle slip out of her lips, the precious conversation with K-2 nearly forgotten. “No sir, no! Whisk him away all you want.”

  
Needless to say, K-2 was extremely confused by this sudden turn of events. He stepped around Selena and headed towards Caspian giving both of them a peculiar glance.

  
“You two seem to be, what do the humans call it...off your rockers today?”

  
His comment made Selena burst out into a fit of giggles before she turned around and headed back to the delivery station to resume her post and help her fellow co-workers with newly imported cargo.

  
“Close enough Kaytoo, close enough.” She heard Cassian say, imagining that he must be shaking his head at their antics.

  
With Selena detouring her walk into the halls to avoid the harsh sunlight, the dimmed silence allowed her to think back on the events that occurred just minutes ago. Although it was adorable and as much as it made her heart soar, K-2’s comment should not have been taken so into heart. As her fast strides turned into a lingering waltz, Selena tried to think of all the reasons why he would not be a suitable partner. Of course, she accounted for the fact that K-2 was a programmed machine and not a person with a unique personality--a programmed machine. One could only imagine how many times Selena mercilessly chanted that in her brain every time she spoke to K-2.

  
And of course, reproduction was out of the option to be quite frank. And even if Imperial droids were quite advanced, Selena highly doubted that K-2 would have anything close to an inkling of a reproductive organ.

  
“That's what memory chips are for!” She cheered sarcastically in her brain.

  
“That's what what is for?”

  
Selena gasped and nearly jumped out of her skin, whipping around to see her friend, Pharah smirking with one hand on her waist.

  
“Thinking about a certain artificially intelligent entity?” Pharah gave her a wink.

  
‘Oh I guess that's another reason why he wouldn't be a suitable partner.’ Selena thought silently to herself before shaking her head and releasing her hair down from her ponytail.

  
“Oh be quiet Pharah you always like to pop out at the worst moments don't you?” Selena jabbed her jokingly.

  
Pharah made a sound between a laugh and a cough. “You know me so well.” She leaned in closer and cheekily raised an eyebrow at Selena. “Well? Were you or were you not?”

  
Selena squeaked and tried to cover Pharah’s mouth with both of her hands. “Be quiet you loudmouth! I don't need everybody to know!”

  
Laughing, Pharah pushed Selena’s hands away from her mouth and crossed her arms. “Don't you worry about a thing, there's nobody here. Anyways, came over to ask if you wanted to get something to eat. Bodhi promised to give me the first bite of whatever food cargo comes in, and I need someone to come taste test stuff with me!”

  
Selena shook her head and looped her arm around Pharah’s. “Well taste testing stuff sounds like a good addition to my agenda.”

  
The two of them walked and talked their entire way to the loading dock, chatting animatedly with Bodhi when they arrived and bouncing with excitement when he lugged over a large box of canned goods.

  
“Here you go. That's all of it.” He took out a wrench from a workstation nearby and pried it open.

  
Pharah cheered and eagerly dug through the crate’s contents. “Bet you Kaytoo wishes he could get his hands on this. And speak of the devil…”

  
Selena looked towards the direction that Pharah was gesturing at. Cassian was heading towards them with K-2 towing behind him.

  
“Now what are you up to now Pharah. I hardly see a reason why you are looking through these crates, unauthorized might I add.” Cassian scolded, but Selena could a corner of his mouth turning up slightly.

  
K-2 was standing off the side, staring intensely at Selena. Her face turned beet red and she cleared her throat before asking, “Are you okay Kaytoo?"

  
“No problem at all. Why do you ask?” The droid continued to look at her.

  
Selena ran her fingers through her hair, trying to straighten out her appearance. “Well you're...staring at me I'm not sure...is there something on my face?”

  
K-2 made a low whirring sound before commenting, “You look very attractive. Therefore, I will stare at you.”

  
Her eyes widened and she stuttered (quite unattractively). “Pardon?”

  
K-2 seemed entirely oblivious to his statement from before. “I have never seen you with your hair down, and I must say that it suits you.” He paused for a moment, looking at Selena’s reddening face. “May I take a walk with you?”

  
Selena sputtered and searched for words to say until K-2 started making his way back through the long halls, resulting in Selena hurriedly following after him to catch up with his strangely long legs.

  
After a long ways in through the hallway, it was simply silence between the both of them. Selena was nervously fiddling with her hands, unsure of what to say. Suddenly, K-2 halted in his long strides and rotated his body to face her.

 

“What is bothering you, Selena?”

  
Selena swallowed nervously. “Nothing really, why?”

  
K-2 paused as if he needed to evaluate his next words. “You seem distracted. There must be something bothering you to affect your work performance like this.” K-2 whirred slightly, then to Selena’s surprise, he wrapped his long limbs around her for a hug.

  
Selena’s breath hitched, and hesitantly, she lifted her arms to grasp at his.

  
Reason one that K-2 would be a suitable partner: he was more than just a machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why I did not fulfill prompt 29 & 8 was because I felt like it didn't fit in. Because K-2 is a droid, I always felt he was asexual, and personally, I can't imagine K-2 having so many emotions at once, or possibly grasping the concept of love. Ofc, @whoever requested this or anybody else, if you'd like a part two that I will make more AU, I'll do it.
> 
> Also, apology for totally not posting and being behind on requests, and major shout out to main author Allessa, she's really held up her end by consistently posting. 
> 
> Let me know your requests below! Although we will fulfill previous requests first.  
> \- Sanako


	17. Finn: Someone To Fight For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N was finally going to get her adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For LittleMissDreamHeart! 
> 
> Sorry it's late darling!
> 
> Lots of homework and I've been sick.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> 34.“I like you. A lot. More than a lot. A lot a lot.”  
> 6.“It’d be in your best interest to run far away from me.”  
> 11.“Give em’ hell.”
> 
> Kisses   
> Allessa

 

Y/N stared as she watched a droid, chase a girl, chasing a boy. It was the most excitement the small town (if you could even call it that) had seen since the smuggler Han Solo’s ship had been bet, won, and docked in the shipyard. As the three raced past her Y/N made her decision. She quickly took off after the girl, choosing to keep pace with the droid. The small round globe beeped at her in question but stopped when they came to a sudden halt.

 

In front of her, the girl who she now recognized as Rey was scolding the boy. But Y/N was not paying attention. Her eye was fixed on the sky. “Uh, Rey?” “Y/N? What are you doing here?” “Does it matter Rey!? ‘Troopers!” At those words, the four took off. Y/N smiled as the wind hit her cheeks. She was free.

 

___Time skip cause I have written four essays in the past 36 hours____

 

Y/N stood next to Finn as Han talked to Rey. They had just landed on Takodana. “Finn?” The boy’s head turned to her. “Yeah Y/N?” _ “I like you. A lot. More than a lot. A lot a lot. _ And I know it’s early but you are like no one I have ever met before. I don’t know why but when I met you everything stopped and then fell into place.” Finn’s eyes grew sad. “I like you too. But,  _ it’d be in your best interest to stay away from me. _ I’m not a good person.” Y/N smiled sweetly. “I know. I recognized the way you acted. Unused to society, skittish. You have every physical marking of a ‘Trooper.” “Then why haven’t you told?” The two had started walking towards an old temple. “Because I know you are different. You’d have to be to end up where you did like you did.” Finn’s smile was dazzling in the light of day. “Don’t worry Finn. Together we will  _ give ‘em hell _ .” As the two laughed neither realized how quickly their time would come to end. 

 

Neither knew that a stray blaster shot would take Y/N away from the only freedom she had never known.

 

But that did not matter. Because right there and right now, Finn Was holding her hand and she was laughing. She was kissing his cheek. Rey was secretly smiling and Han was remembering his own family that he left behind.

 

Yes, those complications would come in the future. But for now, they had each other. And a cause. Who could ask for more?

  
Something to fight for. Someone to fight with. And someone to love.


	18. Jyn: Hide 'n Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple game of hide 'n seek encourages Y/N to express her feelings. It goes better than expected. Cassian, however, may need to face a new truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!: NON-CANON (no one dies!) I am not good at writing Rogue One Characters as non-canon compliant. As in they all die. But I am working on it!
> 
> 18\. Curiosity killed the cat
> 
> 34\. I like you. A lot. More than a lot. A lot a lot.
> 
> ENJOY!!!  
> Allessa :D

 

Y/N stared at Jyn and laughed. “STOP LAUGHING AND HELP ME!” Y/N sighed and helped Jyn squeeze through the last few inches of space. They were playing a game of hide ‘n seek with Kaytoo and he was seeking. Becuase it as cheating, Cassian had removed his “see-through-vision” so he couldn't cheat. The two giggled as Y/N fixed Jyn’s mussed hair. “So what do you wanna talk about?” “Shouldn’t we quiet Jyn? So he cannot hear us?” “We will hear him coming. He’ll be complaining.” “Fine. Um, how about we talk about Cassian’s obvious attraction to that one Lieutenant. What’s his name?” Jyn laughed. “Cassian isn’t gay. Is he?” ‘I don’t know, we should ask him though.” 

Another laugh was shared and the two didn’t hear kaytoo enter the hangar bay. “Found you. You do know that you are supposed to be quiet when you play this game right?” he said as the two girls groaned in unison. “Whatever Kay. We’ll meet you back at the ship.” Y/N said as she and Jyn prepared to leave their hiding spot between the crates. “Fine.” After rolling her eyes at Kaytoo’s back Y/N turned to Jyn. “Um Jyn?”

“Yeah?” “I have something to tell you.” Jyn waited as Y/N took a deep breath. “  _ I like you. A lot. More than a lot. A lot a lot. _ ” Jyn broke into the biggest smile. “Really? Good. Cause I like you too. Possibly love you. I’ve never met another person that I have wanted to share my whole life with before. And on Scariff, when I thought I’d lost you. I couldn’t bear it.” Y/N smiled and kissed JYn sweetly. “Let’s go. E can continue thi later. I have a question for Cassian.”

________time skip two of today because fml____

As they ran away from a yelling, angry Cassian the two girls giggled wildly. “You do know what they say Y/N!” “And what is that Jyn?” “ _ Curiosity killed the cat _ ” In the background Cassian could be heard yelling at Kaytoo. “I’M NOT GA- NEVERMIND KAYTOO YOU WOULDN’T UNDERSTAND!” and Kaytoo could beheard replying. “Humans.”

  
Though The two girls were so caught up in their own world that they did not see anything but the other person and their bright radiant smile of happiness. 


	19. Chirrut: Love Is Blind To All Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn’t mean to fall in love. Really. After all, it was war. And during a war, there is no time for love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be a TINY bit angsty towards the end. Like you may have to squint (or not). Hope you enjoy!
> 
> To my knowledge, this is for an anon. Let me know if you have an Ao3 account so I can change it! (Or even if you have a name!)
> 
> 41\. I don’t want to fall in love. Not at all. But at some point, you smiled and I was like “Holy Shit, I blew it”
> 
> 35\. Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back!

(Y/N) could not help but smile at the blind man across from them in the cargo ship. Every member of their ragtag team, dubbed  _ Rogue One _ by a slightly panicked Bodhi, was separated into groups preparing themselves for the battle that awaited them all on Scariff. As (Y/N) sat there, Baze (whom they had not gotten to know very well) sat down next to them. “You know, you might want to tell him how you are feeling. You never know what he will say!” (Y/N) turned to Baze and nodded.

Taking a deep breath, they stood and shuffled over to Chirrut, catching Jyn’s encouraging smile on the way. “Chirrut?” they whispered softly. “Yes (Y/N)?” The minute the two began talking, the whole world faded until it was just the two of them. In the distance (Y/N) heard Bodhi give landing codes as Cassian whispered instructions.

As the group hid from the inspectors, (Y/N) grabbed Chirrut’s hand.

As the group shot their blasters Churrit smiled.

Before Chirrut left (Y/N) told him.

“Chirrut? May I say something before you go?” They whispered softly. At a nod of his head, they sighed and stood straighter.

_ “I don’t want to fall in love. Not at all. But at some point you smiled and I was like “Holy Shit, I blew it. _ I met you and everything changed. And I needed you to know.” Chirrut’s smile was like the sun. “Well then,  _ Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back! _ ” His voice was happy. The others around the two shared a smile as (Y/N) placed a sweet kiss on his lips. 

With that Chirrut stroked their cheek and then walked out into battle. 

He never did return the kiss he stole.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is so short! I wanted to write it for you and I felt that it being shorter added more quality to the writing instead of a long boring one!
> 
> Allessa


	20. A Very Quick Note of Thanks & An Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) :) :)

First, I would like to thank my lovely Co-Author for sticking with me this far.

Second, I would like to apologize for the lack of updates. I've entered the last semester of this year at college and am being slammed. I spend about seven hours a day doing homework/studying/internally dying slowly and crying.

I have all of the recent requests lined up AND WE ARE STILL ACCEPTING! 

 

This weekend I am going to do them. I will. I promise. I'm binging homework so I have the time.

 

Lastly, I would like to thank everyone who voted, left kudos, commented, and has stuck with us thus far. REMEMBER YOU CAN REQUEST AGAIN AND AGAIN! I adore writing for you guys. I really do. 

 

Again thank you so much to Sanako and you lovely readers.

 

Keep 'em coming.

 

Kisses 

Allessa

 

 

Also... I'M OFFICIALLY A HISTORY AND CLASSICS STUDIES DOUBLE MAJOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lot's of headaches coming my way! I cannot wait. :D 


	21. Sadly Another Quick Note

Have you ever had one of those weeks? Where everything seems to be falling apart? And you feel like you are drowning? That was my week and what ever the hell caused it made me break my promise. No, I made me break my promise. 

Usually I can manage and yet this week has the been the worst week I have had in my life. It's not an excuse and I apologize to my Co author and all of you lovely readers

 

However today my best friend ever and a special man in my life took my week from down right horrible to better than I've felt in weeks.

I WILL get you your updates.

Co Author I PROMISE not to fall of the metaphorical edge of the world again.

I owe all of you a lot for sticking with me.

I couldn't thank you more than I am now

Love always   
Allessa 

P.S. usually I'm not this emotional. But it's 1:40 am and I'm recovering from hell. 

P.P.S. keep the requests coming. I plan on having no homework tomorrow to write the ones that are stacked up

P.P.P.S. anyone know what the hell the P ' s and S ' s stand for? I feel like I learned a long time ago and have forgotten


	22. ACTUALLY IMPORTANT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. I'm adding a feature. Yay. More work. Man am I ambitious. That shall be my downfall. MOVING ON!

 

READ CAREFULLY PLEASE

 

1\. Starting when the requests re-open there will be a new feature ... HEAD CANONS!

 

Here's the rules:

TYPE ONE:

1\. pick ONE prompt

2\. pick up to and NOT EXCEEDING three characters

3\. fill out your 

      1. Name (optional)

      2. Pronouns (recommended but not needed)

      3. Appearance (optional AND ONLY UP TO THREE KEY FEATURES) (i.e. eye color, hair color, skin color, etc.)

TYPE TWO: 

1\. Pick up to and not exceeding three prompts

2\. Pick one character

3\. See above number three

 

MAKE SURE YOU TELL US TYPE ONE OR TYPE TWO AND COPY ACCORDINGLY! **CHUNKS OF TEXT ARE SOMETIMES HARD TO READ!**

 

 

2\. SHOUT TO MY FRIEND!! IRL! SHE'S MY BESTIE! READ HER GAY SHIT!! HER USERNAME IS quizzletriangle3 on this very website! Love ya gurl!

 

3\. Lastly as mentioned above requests are closed until every single one we have is done. If it was submitted before the date of 4/4/20 or on that day it shall be written. After that date none will be taken **UNTIL WE FINISH UP THE ONES WE HAVE.**  

 

_ **TO AVOID YOUR REQUST GETTING LOST OR ACCIDENTALLY DONE TWICE I ASK YOU TO HOLD OFF ON POSTING THEM IN THE COMMENTS BELOW! THIS IS TO AVOID CONFUSION.** _

 

I have a chapter going up right after I publish this and another on its way.

 

_ **PLEASE DON'T SUBMIT MORE THAN ONE REQUEST AT THE SAME TIME! IT IS UNFAIR TO OTHERS AND CONFUSING TO US THE AUTHORS ON WHICH TO DO FIRST.** _

 

Thank you much! 

AllessaRen2198 and Sanako


	23. Obi Wan: What Could Have Been...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...if you were both different people. But alas, your souls were not meant to be together in this life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3."You mean more to me than you will ever know.”
> 
> 4.“Don’t you think for one second that I didn’t care.”
> 
> 6.“It’d be in your best interest to run far away from me."
> 
> So Obi-Wan...light side...let’s do this CHALLENGE=ACCEPTED

Obi’s P.O.V.

_ “You mean more to me than you will ever know” _ The words rang through his head as he sat, trying to meditate, to space out,  _ anything _ to forget your face in that moment. Of grief and pain as you said the words that would separate the two of you forever. Best friends since birth Obi had cared for you. But now he realized that it could have more. 

“Confused you are. Strong you will be. Extinguish these feelings you must.” Master Yoda’s words were hardly a surprise. Obi knew he had been standing there. It was the meaning behind them, a sharp jab of disappointment, that made me crack. 

I stood and swept out of the room, Master Yoda shaking his head behind me.

___________________________________________________

Y/N’s P.O.V.

I wandered though th efield outside the city limits. The Jedi Temple loomed in the distance, holding my one true love. I had broken every Jedi Code for him, even left the order. And I got nothing but a stone cold stare in return. 

“Good. Use your anger. Let it fuel the dark side.” I jump at the familiar voice. “Ani? What are you doing here?” He smiled, but it was different. This wasn’t the light Jedi Knight. THis was more sinister and dark. The very thing that will eat up a soul, or crush the last ray of happiness. Like storm clouds on a summer day. Looming, closing in, threatening. 

“Yes.” The word slips out of my mouth as if by someone else’s command. Ani’s smile widens and chills run down my spine. He was truly terrifying in this moment. He had reached a new level of power. And I was stuck in his web. 

___________________________________________

I stood, surrounded by lava, blocking Obi’s path to Anakin. “No. You won’t hurt him Obi Wan. It is not your place.” Hi sface looks pained. “Why are you doing this!? Why could you have not been happy with what we had!?” I scoff, my black dress rippling in the harsh wind and heat of the volcano. “What we had!? Please! You never cared about me Obi! Now,  _ It would b ein your best interest to run far away from me _ .” My eyes glow golden int he reflection of my saber handle. I ignite the blade an dget ready to kill th eman I loved. 

He pales. Then his face turns into pure outrage.  _ “Don’t you think for one second that I didn’t care!”  _ He looks so pained that I falter. And that was my downfall.

The last thig I feel is Anakin’s saber through my chest. 

The last thing I see is Obi’s terrified and angry face.

The last thing i hear is my name.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it dark....it did say angst though so...in my defense I'm just terrible and sorry fam. :) :) :) Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Kisses  
> Allessa


	24. Obi Wan: Once Upon A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was yours. But only in your dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : This is for RiddleMeEvil (I’ve noticed we haven’t really been consistent with putting in who the imagines are for! Sorry!) So here is your angsty and “happy” ending imagine! Enjoy!! And might I add Obi Wan would be so sweet!!
> 
> 2.“Shut up, okay? I’m getting you out of here. We’re going home.”
> 
> 3.”You mean more to me than you will ever know.”
> 
> 20.”But…you were dead. I saw you die.”

Lyra’s P.O.V.

The way he fought was like nothing I had ever seen before. People said that Anakin was the strongest, he was the chosen one. But Obi Wan Kanobi was special in another way. He was pure, strong, brave, and truly loyal. And for these reasons, I could not have him. Up until now, as I stood over his resting form, I had managed to conceal my feelings for him. I pushed my blonde hair behind my ear and closed my deep green eyes. Eyes that he had once said looked like the green Khyber crystals used in light sabers. 

“ _ You mean more to me than you will ever know _ Obi Wan.” With those words I returned to my mat and laid my head down. 

(Italics and bold is her dreams)

_ I open my eyes and see Obi’s face, softly glowing as his eyes stared deep into my own. They were filled with love, passion, and need. For me. _

_ I held a baby in my arms as I watched Obi ride away on his speeder bike. He had moved me here when I had gotten pregnant. No one could know about us. About the child. It was against regulations. _

_ I was ready. At the end of the make shift isle stood my prince. He was- _

…………………………………………………………..

I am jolted awake by an urgent shake of my shoulders. Above me Obi Wan’s face is glowing. But his eyes are full of fear and concern. “Run. Now. Tusken Raiders!” I bolt up and grab my light saber. As I run next to him I scold myself. Dreams could be heard by anyone curious enough to listen. Before I could continue my thoughts I felt a sharp pain in my thigh, hip, and shoulder. As I fell I heard Obi shriek my name. OI saw Anakin pull him back with a look of regret. Then the world went black.

……………………………………………………………..

I awaken to Master Yoda’s face, as well as three Wookies. “Come you must. Questions you should not ask.” A wookie picks me up and I dose off again.

_ I love you Lyra. More than you will ever know. _

_ Please! Anakin! Please! _

_ NO! SHE CANNOT BE DEAD! _

My eyes open with a gasp when I feel someone barrel into me. “YOU ARE ALIVE!” It is Anakin. His smile is so wide it must hurt. “Master Obi! Come and see!” Yoda shakes his head at Anakin’s emotions but says nothing. He would let him be happy, fo rnow. Obi appears and pales. “ _ But...you were dead. I saw you die. _ ” I smile weakly. “ _ Shut up okay? _ And come tell me what I missed. Obi laughs and takes me from the wookie. “No.  _ I’m getting you out of here. We’re going home. _ ” 

It was then I realized an important fact. Even if I couldn’t be with him, I would always be able to love Obi Wan Kenobi with all my heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> Kisses  
> Allessa


	25. K-2SO: New In Town (100 Kudos special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian just wanted to grab his coat from the ship. He didn’t want to walk in on Kaytoo and his new side hoe the Apache Helicopter from Jakku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m writing this because we hit 100 Kudos the other day! 100! Oh my god guys. When I started I never would have thought we’d make it this far! This was supposed to be a dumb thing and it’s turned into a huge project that I hope continues to grow and grow.
> 
> I’ve added extra prompts because this is meant to be a special piece of comedy that my friend quizzletriangle3 (here on ao3) and I came up with!
> 
> 9.“We can’t just sit here and do nothing!”
> 
> 21.“I can take care of myself, thank you very much.”
> 
> 31.“You are very attractive, therefore, I will stare at you”
> 
> 37.“I love you this much!”
> 
> 38.“That’s not very much”

Note: The pronouns for the helicopter are whoop-whoop and whir-whir (an inside joke, well this whole thing is an inside joke) and kaytoo’s are he/him/his

whoop-whoop=she

whir-whir-=her

 

Cassian’s P.O.V.

I sigh heavily as I notice I left my jacket in the ship. I had been so excited to share the good news of my mission, I had forgotten it. Now though, since things had calmed down, I had started to miss its comfort and familiarity. The halls of the base are silent as I stroll down the corridors, occasionally nodding to a night guard. When I reach the hanger though I hear voices, and so (being a rebel spy) I hide. It was Kaytoo and the new Apache Helicopter that had arrived from Jakku as a gift to the admiral. The helicopter had been a programmed female, who as a machine, was sleek and sexy. Whoop-whoop had been upgraded to some next level good shit as a thank you for stopping a miniature war from breaking out between bounty hunters and scum alike. 

_ “We can’t just sit here and do nothing!” _ came whir-whir voice. Cassian was confused. What could they be talking about. “Look, there is a 56.9% chance this will not even work. We are machines, or did you not know.” Cassian snorted softly and shook his head. Kaytoo was at it again. “Excuse me, K-2SO, but I thought we had a connection!” “Connection? You could have AIDs, you could be the machine version of gay. YOU ARE NEW IN TOWN!” “And, Kaytoo?” Cassian could swear that the helicopter’s voice had taken to having a flirty edge. Was that even possible?

“Come here Kaytoo, I want you to Lando in my Calrissian.” Cassian winced. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Kaytoo seemed to have a similar reaction. “Um I think Cassian needs me. I’ll be going now.” Bless him, he sounded like a teenage boy. There was a soft screeching noise and an  _ oh my _ from Kaytoo that suggested something that Cassian would rather not think about. The helicopter then continued.  _ “You are very attractive, therefore, I will stare at you” _   Kaytoo made a squeak of protest as he was dragged, or at least that was what it sounded like, towards the back of the hangar. “Come on baby, I’ll take care of you.” . _ “I can take care of myself, thank you very much.” _ Came Kaytoo’s frantic reply. 

At this point Cassian could barely hold in his laughter. Maybe it was the alcohol that was causing him to not save his friend, or maybe it was the ridiculousness of the whole situation. No matter, he quickly sprinted to the ship and grabbed his coat.

 

The next day….   
  


As Cassian entered the hangar with Kaytoo a voice, whir-whir voice, made them both stop.

_ “I love you this much!” _ The helicopter chirped towards the lanky droid who had frozen by Cassian’s side.  _ “That’s not very much” _ Cassian stated as he continued to walk. All he got in return was a groan from Kaytoo, followed by loud creaking sound. The result of the helicopter throwing whir-whirself at the droid. Cassian simply shook his head and smiled. At least one of them was getting some. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go send my girl quizzletriangle3 some love please. She’s been going through a hard unnecessary time over on another site. If you like hetalia shit you will like her.


	26. PLEASE READ

Hi, guys!

 

Due to it being finals week and the fact that right after that I move out of my dorm and start my job, updates will be tricky. There are a few imagines that haven't been written. I will write them. However, school comes first as well as my job. I am an adult so I have responsibilities.

 

One thing about responsibilities is they suck ass. 

 

I do not like being an adult.

 

So, by the end of next week, I will hopefully have the folowing done

 

1\. Candy: numbers 41, 17 nd 8 with thrawn

 

2\. FallBringerofLight: numbers 1, 7, and18 for Canderous Ordo

 

3\. aspiring_ginger: Numbers 3,4, and 6 for Obi Wan, numbers 26, 39, and 40 for Carth Onasi, numbers 14,31, and 36

4\. Prucan_for_lyfe: numbers 3,6,13, and 40 for Poe Dameron

 

5\. Celestial_Dream: numbers 22,4 for Han Solo

(Pay no attention to numbers. The order is not set. I believe the one for Celestial_Dream is the oldest though)

 

PLEASE NOTE THAT AFTER THESE ARE WRITTEN I WILL ONLY BE ACCEPTING REQUESTS THAT FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTIONS POSTED IN CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO AND THE ORIGINAL INSTRUCTIONS LISTED BELOW!!   
  


-you can only request three prompts as well as  **_ one request at a time. _ ** I'll do the obove ones but from now on, until your imagine is written, you  ** _cannot_ ** request again. I want to be fair with this. Order is important when it comes to these things. Without it, everything falls apart.  


 

If you have any questions at all you can contact me at the following places:

 

Twitter: @Allessa21964698 (Tweet me or follow and DM, either works)

Tumblr: Makingpeoplesmile97 (send an ask or private message, again does not matter)

Wattpad: liampayne2012 OR makingpeoplesmile97 (not very active but some other works, as well as an imagines book for everything ever, is on there)

 

 

Again thank you!

 

I look forward to continuing this work!

 

Kisses

Allessa

 

 

 


	27. Han Solo: Mistaken Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelby loved Han, Han Loved Shelby, and both thought the other did not love them. It was a mess of mistaken devotion.
> 
> 4.Don’t you think for one second I didn’t care  
> 22.I’m not scared of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I went more angsty with this and I cannot tell you why. It is a little fluffy?? So yeah. This is for CELESTIAL_DREAM on ao3

A New hope:

 

Shelby pushed her round glasses up the bridge of her nose in frustration. Against her advice Solo had left with his reward, leaving the Rebellion to fight against the Death Star’s nearing wrath without his piloting skills. “Maybe he’ll come back.” Shelby jumped and looked up at Princess Leia. “Not to be rude princess, but I do not think he will.” “Have hope. Rebellions are built on it.” Shelby nodded and watched the Princess walk away towards her father. 

 

In the end, Han came back. But not for Shelby, for the princess.

___________

 

The Empire Strikes Back:

Shelby sat freezing at her desk. Hoth had been a bad idea. The idea behind it was hat no could survive on such a cold planet for such a long time. This idea would become correct unless someone decided to buy the sun and place it and its heat inside of her body right now. She was freezing her toes off. Her brown hair had gone from a tightly regulated bun to hanging around her face in an effort to get warm. 

 

“Officer L/N! (add in last name here) Have you seen Luke?!” Shelby turned at Han’s voice. “No, Captain Solo. Perhaps he came through the south entrance?” Han barely spared her a nod before dashing off. She sighed. 

 

Exactly five minutes later and she got word that Han had run off into the cold to find Commander Skywalker. She shook her head. Some day he wouldn’t come back. But she wouldn’t think about that. Not now. Across the landing bay, she caught sight of the Princess, once again staring after Han.

 

In the end, Han came back. But not for Shelby, for the princess.

 

_____________________

 

Return of the Jedi:

 

The battle of Endor raged on around her. “Shelby!” The young woman turned at his shout. “Han! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” “Get back to the Falcon! It’s too dangerous out here.” Over the past year, she and Han had grown closer. Where she loved him, he thought of her as his younger sister. They both cared and she was fine with that. She’d rather have him like this, rather than not have him at all. 

 

“No! I want to fight! I’m part of this war too!” “You are a technician! Get back! Now! Or I swear I’ll-” “ _ I’m not afraid of you! _ ” Han went silent at her shout. “Fine. But stay behind me.” Shelby nodded. “Han?” Shelby had to tell him. “Yeah?” “I have to tell you something.” as she spoke the words, Shelby didn’t want to fight. She didn’t want to be here. To ruin everything. “What is it? Shelby?” He was concerned for her. “I- I love you, Han Solo. I am irrevocably and undeniably in love with you. I have been for the longest time.” He was silent.  “If I told you I loved you, Shelby, would it make it better?” Shelby knew that this was a bad idea. But why break the record. “Yes. Please.” Han’s figure smiled softly. “I’ll love you forever. You are my soul. My everything.” Shelby laughed and continued. “You are my sun, my weakness, my breath.” 

 

Shelby knew she could never tell anyone, that they could never be together. That this never happened, that he was Leia’s. And yet, for a moment, crystal clear and beautiful, he had been hers.

 

As the battle progressed, and she saw the way both Han and Leia looked at each other she knew. She would never have him. And so, for once, it was Shelby who left. And she wouldn’t be back. Not for Han.

 

In the end, Shelby left for Han. For his happiness.

__________________

 

The Force Awakens:

 

It had been years since Shelby had seen Han Solo. Yet there he stood, in front of the princess, both old and worn. Shelby was old and worn too, though maybe not as wrinkled. She had been re-recruited by Leia when the resistance had formed. The princess never asked her why she left, and Shelby never told. 

 

She looked away as Han’s gaze fell to her. “Shel-bell?” It was ridiculous that the nickname still made her blush. “Han. How are you?” “Good. I’m good. Listen, I-” But he didn’t have time to finish. “Han, it’s time for the briefing.” Leia’s voice once again interrupted.

 

And then Shelby was watching Han fly away.

 

Han was leaving. And she knew that this time, he wouldn’t come back.

 

The death of Han Solo hit her hard. So hard, that her very soul seemed to give in. As she lay in the hospital bed, shouts of victory in the distance, a shimmering caught her eye. A form took shape, and he was there. “Whaddya do this time? Break your leg?” Shelby’s laugh was weak. “More like my soul.” “ _ Don’t you think for one second I didn’t care _ Shell-Bell” She laughed, a wicked and fragile creek. “You didn’t love me like I wanted you to.” Han’s face fell. “I couldn’t.” “I know.” “If I told you I loved you, Shelby, would it make it better?” Shelby knew that this was a bad idea. But why break the record. “Yes. Please.” Han’s figure smiled softly. “I’ll love you forever. You are my soul. My everything.” Shelby laughed and continued. “You are my sun, my weakness, my breath.” Together they finished. “Together forever we will always be.” It was silent as they stared into each others’ eyes. 

 

Suddenly,t hey were traveling back in time. And Shelby was seeing the world through his eyes.

He loved her, dearly. But he thought she didn’t feel the same, so he moved on. And when she had told him on Endor, he had wanted to kiss her until his last breath had been taken. But there was a battle to win. So he said what she wanted to hear. At the end of the battle, he had looked for her. Desperately. When he couldn’t find her, he had gone back to Leia. They had gotten married, had a son, and everything had fallen apart. He left so often because he couldn’t stay and pretend to love Leia. Not when he loved Shelby.

 

Shelby’s smile was huge and realized that his “I couldn’t” meant that this whole time he had thought she didn’t love him like she did. “What a mess,” she whispered. “Yeah. I have to go now. But we’ll see each other again. And when we do, we’ll have the life we should have had. Spend it like we wanted to. Just you and me.” 

 

As he faded she broke inside. 

 

“Shelby, you are going to be transferred to  more stable location.” A nurse said as Shelby laid back. “Yes, I think I’m going to sleep.”

  
That night Shelby dreamed of him for the last time. In her dream, it was the end. In the end, Han Solo left and did not come back at all. 


	28. I'M BACK

So, as you can see I am back from school!! All requests I have are being written and requests should be open again soon!! Since I'll most likely be working, look for updates on the weekends. Things may be a bit slower since right now it's just me, but never fear! Everything will get done. 

 

Thanks a bunch!

AllessaRen2198


	29. Poe Dameron: Is it enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She ran to save him from the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3.You mean more to me than you will ever know.”
> 
> 6.“It’d be in your best interest to run far away from me.”
> 
> 13.“Don’t leave me.”
> 
> 40.“There was never really anyone else.”
> 
> For PRUCAN_FOR_LYFE

 

I couldn’t stop it. The dark was becoming too strong for me to fight off. I had known this would happen. I had always known. But he was my reason. He was why I held on as long as I had. And now he was gone 

Not dead. Not yet.

I could feel his force signature, as it moved closer to Starkiller in his X-Wing, as I made a left down the empty halls of the Resistance base. I would leave while he was gone. 

My mind flashes back to our earlier goodbye. He had smiled and kissed me. I had forced a laugh. He had taken the fakeness to men I was nervous. “I’ll come back. After all,  _ there was never really anyone else _ . Not for me.” I had flinched inside as my heart froze just a little more. “ _ You mean more to me than you will ever know, _ Poe Dameron.” His smile had faded for a moment. As if he might have caught on. His eyes had narrowed and I had hurried to cover my face with a smile. “ _ Don’t leave me _ , Poe. Never leave me.” He had laughed then. “Leave you? It was you who told me to leave. Remember? Besides I couldn’t. Not you.” He had kissed me once more before jumping into his X-wing.    
  


“Time to save the galaxy!” his voice had rung throughout the hangar and voices had joined in.

A melodious harmony of those who had signed their own death certificates in order to help sustain a new life for their galaxy.

 

I sighed as I climbed into the small freighter ship that I had been fixing as a “project”. I had told the general it was going to be a gift for Poe. A ship he could fly without drawing attention to his allegiance. As I climb in I remember the day he had first said he loved me.

 

_“Hannah Julich. I want to love you. But you need to let me”_ _“Before you say anything else you should hear this_ ** _it’d be in your best interest to run far away from me_** _Poe Dameron. I am not safe.”_

He had scoffed and gon on to ignore me. As I started the engines and pulled out of the base I closed my eyes and found him. He had just landed the killing blow to Starkiller. 

“ **Poe?** ” 

“ **Yes?** ” 

“ **I love you. So much. Goodbye.** ”

" **Wait whe-** "

As I flew off I didn’t know where I’d go, who I’d join, if I’d die. But I knew one thing. Poe was safe from me. 

And that was enough.


	30. Canderous Ordo: Three Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had three meetings. And each time, he spoke. 
> 
> 1.“All the people I’ve murdered by letting you live.”
> 
> 7.“I won’t kill you…yet.”
> 
> 18.“Curiosity killed the cat.”
> 
> For FallenBringerofLight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have never seen or played any EU games, shows, etc. This was me going "Fuck it let's do this".....

(Y/N) crouched lower as she stalked her prey. She was so close to the 4,000 credits she needed to pay off her debt. But first, she had to obtain the information she needed. At first, she had been wary of the request. Most wanted someone dead or captured. The  _ thing _ had wanted information only. So here she sat, listening in on one Canderous Ordo.

The conversation was not in Basic so she couldn’t understand it. However, she had been recording since Ordo and his companion had shown up. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the companion left. (Y/N) was anxious to leave. Probably too anxious. A voice startled her. “You know,  _ curiosity killed the cat _ ,” Ordo said as he calmly packed up. With a scanning look over his shoulder, he turned and left. 

(Y/N) stayed frozen for several minutes. She had almost been caught. Finally, she shook it off and ran as fast as she could back to her ship.

____________One year Later__________

 

She couldn’t believe it. Once again she was recording Ordo. She would really have to find out who her boss was, and why they cared so much. This time the conversation was in Basic. But, in case she missed something, she recorded it anyways. After all, she was getting paid 18,000 credits this time. Just as she thought that the conversation was over, bandits jumped out of the very many openings provided by this not-so-good meeting spot. Instantly a shootout began. Before she could grab her blaster, Ordo jumped down before her. “Go, I’ll cover you”. “What?” (Y/N) couldn’t believe this. “ _ I won’t kill you...yet” _ .    
  


_ How comforting _ (Y/N) thought as she ran away.

___________Five years later__________

It had been a while since (Y/N) had gotten a message from her mysterious customer. Since then she had had only missions involving her shooting someone; usually until they were dead. Now she sat in the cantina and watched Ordo pass money under a table. She was here to observe only. 

As she got up to leave, he came out of nowhere. Ordo smiled down at her sarcastically. “You’ve been busy.  _ All the people I’ve murdered by letting you live. _ ” (Y/N) was quiet as she watched him walk away.

  
She never saw Canderous Ordo again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...did it work?


	31. Thrawn: Not Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8.“Yes, I love you!”
> 
> 17.“Don’t you dare say you love me!”
> 
> 41.“I don’t want to fall in love. not at all. But at some point, you smiled and I was like holy shit. I blew it"
> 
> I’m not 100% sure Thrawn was part of the First Order, but in this he is. 
> 
> For Candy

 

The Empire had been defeated. Candy knew this. But she could not hold back her smile. She could see Thrawn again. Of course, no one could know about this, so she simply told people she was smiling because the rebels would not know what hit them when the Empire transformed and fought back once again. In the cool darkness of the Unknown Regions, they would reform their power and attack.

Later that evening she got the call. She had to stop herself from sprinting to his quarters. As soon as she was in though, she spoke. “ _ I love you. _ ” He froze. “You love me?” “ _ Yes!” _

 

He ran a hand down his face. “You can’t. You know that.” “But I do.” “You shouldn’t”

 

She remembered when he had told her he had loved her. They had been on Jakku, fighting for their lives. He had turned to her behind cover and said: “I love you, Candy.” She had glared. “ _ Don’t you dare say you love me! _ Yo think that if you say it it makes you risking your life nd dying somehow okay!” He had jumped out anyways, and of course saved the day. She hadn't talked to him since. “Look, Thrawn,  _ I don’t want to fall in love. not at all. But at some point, you smiled and I was like holy shit. I blew it. _ I can’t do this without you. Not anymore.” He smiled softly and shook his head. 

  
She knew he would. And so he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet because I've never written for him and don't know much about him either. Hope you liked it!


	32. Cassian Andor: Luggage Tags and Other Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N hated airplane rides. And now, she had some random guy’s luggage because her tags had fallen off. She didn’t want to meet him and hand back his lightsaber underwear. Who the fuck has light saber underwear anyway?
> 
>  
> 
> “Fancy meeting you here.”  
> “Son of a bitch. It’s you.”  
> “What the hell are you doing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern day AU imagine about Cassian and Reader switching suitcases. They also work for the same company. Just something that popped into my head.

 

Y/N P.O.V.

Finally, after her three hour flight, Y/N’s plane landed on the tarmac. Her head was filled with fantasies of a warm bath, a fluffy robe, and soft sheets, all of which awaited her in the hotel room she had booked. Walking off the plane, after politely waiting for others to exit, she grabbed her suitcase and found the company car waiting to pick her up. Inside, two males and a female already sat. Preoccupied with staying as far away from the ginger haired male, the raven haired male, and the snowy-blonde haired female, as possible, Y/N did not notice that her luggage tags, as well as the new arrival’s got tangled and fell to the ground. 

 

This new male, she thought to herself as the car began moving, was handsome. Clean shaven and altogether beautiful, he smiled at each member then immersed himself into his phone. No one talked, knowing they would all be introduced at the company meeting tomorow. Each member was tired and ready to sleep. So they all drifted off into their thoughts. 

Once they reached the hotel, each member exited and grabbed their luggage before entering the hotel. They were handed room keys and then departed to their rooms. The first three Y/N had seen were on the first floor. Y/N and the other man were on the fourth. They rode in the elevator in silence. Y/N exited first and said nothig to the man. Behind she thought she heard him mumble something along the lines of “nice to meet you too” and rolled her eyes.  People and their expectations. 

She immediately opened her suitcase to grab her PJ’s. That was when she noticed the bright green boxer briefs littered with a blue lightsaber pattern. 

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

This was not her suitcase. At that moment there was a knock on her door. When she answered, the man from the elevator was standing with her suitcase. “This is-” without a word she shoved his into his hands and grabbed her own, beyond embarrassed as she shut her door again. She could make out a sigh and gave her own. 

Shaking her head she continued on with her night, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach everytime she thought of his face. 

The next day brought a beautiful, cloudless, blue sky and the prospect of seeing the man she had met last night. The man who had seen her underwear. Y/N shook her head and got ready for the conference. Once there she made it a goal to avoid the man. It was surprisingly easy and she slowly let herself forget. 

The day was going splendidly. She was a natural at her position of sales and marketing director. As she waited in line for her lunch a throat cleared behind her. Before she could stop herself she blurted out “ _ Son of a bitch. It’s you. _ ” The man laughed and looked at her name tag. “Ah Y/N” his Spanish accent made her shiver slightly and she blushed. “ _ Fancy meeting you here _ .” She rolled her eyes and continued to grab her lunch. As she approached the check out he grabbed her food and paid as she stood with her mouth gaping. Finally she caught up to him. “ _ What the hell do you think you’re doing!? _ ” “Eating lunch with a beautiful woman.” As she shook her head she caught sight of the lightsaber under wear.

 

 

 


	33. Han Solo: I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Blackbird241
> 
> Y/N loved Han. And Han knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts 5, 6, and 40 all of which are great Han prompts! I changed the wording of prompt six slightly to make it fit the storyline I chose. I hope you don’t mind!

 

 

Y/N entered the dimly lit Cantina. Her ship, which she had lovingly named  _ Space Junk _ , was just that. She had jettisoned out in an escape pod just in time as the now very dead ‘Troopers blew up. She had been boarded. For what she would never know, though it may or may no thave had to do with the fact that  _ Space Junk _ had once been spotted aiding one of Jabba’s bounty hunters. Y/N hadn’t even known this ‘Han Solo’ and his Wookie were aboard her ship! The ‘Troopers had chosen to ignore her and she had resorted to her last ditch effort to escape and kill these fugitives herself. Perhaps she would turn them in to the Empire. 

She sat down at the bar and handed over a couple credits in exchange for a drink. A much-needed drink too. Across the bar, she noticed the Wookie. ‘There aren’t many Wookies around’ she thought as she casually scanned the bar for the famous Captain Solo. ‘Then again it could be a fluke’. But it wasn’t. Because at that moment Captain Solo came strutting into the bar and sat beside the giant furball. They seemed to be whispering about something. 

Y/N casually got up and exited the Cantina. Once she had tracked down his ship, she entered the cockpit. It looked like she had found her new ship, and she hadn’t even needed to pay. As she closed the doors, she saw Han run out of the bar, followed by the Wookie. Both were shouting. She just laughed and waved, though they likely cold does not see her. “Thanks for the ship boys.”

________________________________

It had been a year since Y/N had acquired the new ship, dubbed _Space Junk II_ , at it had not been worth it. “Next time, I’m doing more research on the owners” she spat as she fired her blaster blindly as she ran. As soon as she was aboard the ship started to take off. Wait-what!? “Well hello there. Thanks for taking care of the Falcon for me.” She aimed her blaster and he raised his hands. “Woah now hold on-” “ _It’d be in your best interest to stay far away from me._ ” He snorted. “Like you’ll actually-” she responded by shooting past his thigh. The shot hit the chair and Han yelled. “Alright alright. Listen, I just wanna talk.” Y/N rolled her eyes. “Yeah. You wanted to steal my ship.” “Hey, you stole it from me. I was following your example!” “Please, you probably stole it from someone else. Besides, _I’m not a good example!_ ” 

Han smirked and Y/N felt her stomach flutter. ‘He’s very attractive you know. Maybe you could play this to your advantage. You’re lonely, in need of money, and he knows what he’s doing. Plus he comes with a guard dog’. As she thought this her eyes strayed towards the Wookie. Han followed her line of sight and smiled. “This is Chewie.” With that Y/N nodded. “Then it’s decided. You and your fur ball guard dog can join me.” Han balked. “ _ We _ can join  _ you _ .” The Wookie roared in protest and Han waved him off. “Look, girl, this is my ship!” The Wookie groaned. “Not now! Look, you can join us. And I won’t even charge you for repairs. I’ll overlook the whole incident of you stealing the  _ Falcon _ too. Whaddya say? Deal?” 

Y/N stopped and smiled. “Fine.”

___________________________

It was chaos. Y/N, Han, and Chewie were on a smuggling run. She had been with them for a year now. Over that year she had started to develop feelings for the sarcastic, playboy, smart ass known as Han Solo. And she wasn’t protesting. From the domestic side, Han was extremely lacking. But she wasn’t very domestic either. So she looked towards the adventure side. And there, well there he was doing just fine. “GOD DAMMIT DUCK Y/N!” Y/N barely had time to duck before Han was wrestling her into the Falcon as Chewie piloted them away. 

Y/N found herself splayed on top of the smuggler and smiled warmly. “Hi there Solo.” His answering smirk made her stomach flip. “So Solo..” she trailed off and took a deep breath. “I was wondering if I could convince you to reconsider the life of being, well, solo.” Han raised an eyebrow. “Like romantically?” at Y/N’s nod he frowned. “Hmm, it may take some convincing. Chewie is territorial you know.” Y/N giggled. “I love you, Han Solo.” he beamed and planted a kiss on her cheek and then mouth. “I know.” she playfully swatted at him and he got serious. “Besides,  _ there never really was anyone else _ .” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! And thanks for requesting!


	34. Cassian Headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.All the people I’ve murdered by letting you live  
> 10\. Get out  
> 16.This is the beginning of the end
> 
> ________
> 
> I got bored. 0.o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I get bored, I write. So here ya go! 
> 
> And remember requests are open!

 

 

#1 prompt 10

I ran down the hallway of the rebellion base screaming my head off. “CASSIAN! CASS!” I reach his door and bang as hard as I can. By now my fist has gone numb but he  _ has _ to hear this news. A frantic looking, still asleep, and cute puppy dog Cassian opens his door. Well, more like flings it against the wall in a blind panic. “WHAT!? WHERE ARE THEY?!” I giggle. “Nowhere.” “Then why?” “I wanted you to know that there’s french toast with strawberries for breakfast!” Cassian goes quiet and glares. “Cass?”  _ “Get. Out.” _

 

 

 

 

#2 prompt 1

My uniform is torn and bloody. My hair half out of its regulation bun. My eye is bruised, my lip is bleeding, and my blaster is five feet away from my reach. I slump against the floor in defeat. The rebels had attacked right as our TIE fighters had left. Straight into an ambush. “I always knew getting sent to this godforsaken waste of a planet base would end in death.” “Curious sentiment. You almost have feelings. For an Empire slave.” I stiffen at his voice. “Then kill me. I’m dead anyways.” “How so?” There is no way off this pla-” before I can finish a Starfighter begins to descend. “Oh. Nevermind.” I hear a chuckle and the blaster’s cold metal is pressed against my neck. “ _ All the people I’ve murdered by letting you live _ ” I shiver at his voice in my ear. “I could say the same to you, Rebel.” “Fair enough. Until next time.” Then he is gone. I collapse against another survivor, passed out on the ground. “Yes. Until next time.”

 

 

 

 

#3 prompt 16

I boarded the Empire freighter behind Jyn. We make eye contact and laugh. “Well, guess I’m on a new adventure.” Cassian places a hand on my shoulder as Jyn speaks. “May the force be with us.”

\---------------------------

We all wait in suspense. Once we exit this plane, there is no going back. “ _ This _ ,” I whisper, catching our small group’s attention. “ _ This is the beginning of the end.” _


	35. K-2SO Head Cannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 28.I’m gonna pretend like that never happened.
> 
> 29.Don’t tell anyone.
> 
> 32.Me behave? Seriously?

 

 

#1 prompt 28

“Hey, Kay?” “Yes, Hooman?” We both stop in our tracks. “Um, Kay?” “Yes, Hooman?” I try my best to hold back my giggle. I know if I start laughing I won’t stop. But I cannot help it. Soon I’m curled up on the floor laughing myself to a cramp in my side. A pair of boots enters my vision and I glance up at General Draven. “Officer, what are you doing?” I gasp as I try to get enough air to speak, but instead, keep laughing. “The Hooman at your feet is laughing sir. This Hooman finds something funny. I honestly never understand you Hoomans.” Kaytoo leaves shaking his head and muttering ‘hooman’ under breath. 

Draven looks down at me and I can see the hint of a smirk on his face. “Get up officer. And fix him.” I nod and struggle to my feet. “And officer?  _ I’m going to pretend like that never happened _ ” I fall into another fit of giggles as I follow the trail of shocked and laughing rebellion workers to find my beloved droid. 

 

 

 

#2 prompt 29

“ _ Don’t tell anyone _ okay Kaytoo?” The droid looks at me and blinks, his eyes calculating my feelings and body signals. “Tell them what? You haven’t-” “ _ Don’t tell anyone! _ Especially not him!” “Officer Y/N, I don’t even know-” “KAYTOO!” I shout as Cassian and Draven enter the cargo ship we are currently working on. “Kay? Why is Y/N screaming at you this time?" Kay shrugs. “Apparently I am not supposed to tell anyone.” Cassian frowns. “Tell anyone what?” “I cannot tell you.” “Kay! Tell anyone what?!” “I am sorry Cassian. But she said-” I sneak off of the ship behind Draven as I let all of my work unfold. “Payback’s a bitch, Cass.” Draven ignores me and continues on with his day, the both of us leaving a frustrated Cassian behind.

Poor Kay. Then again, he deserved it as much as Cassian. That pig stealing block head!

 

 

 

#3 prompt 32

“ _ Me behave? Seriously! _ ” Cassian walks beside me as I complain. “You mad eme look bad in front of the Empire! “You already are bad! You’re part of the Rebellion!” “But  _ me! Behave!?” _ I was behaving Cass! Up until that tall, robot, freak-head, dumbo-” “And this is why I asked you to behave!” He slams his hands down on the nearest table top surface. The poor trainee scurries for cover with his fellow newbies. I flinch. “You cannot stop. He is a droid Y/N! He is not human! He cannot feel. He says what is on his mind. And you only encourage it when you act like a child!” As he stomps away I growl. “ _ Me?! Behave.” _ I walk away.  _ Seriously _ Cassian!  _ Me!? _ ”


	36. Kylo Ren HeadCannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I am dedicating this chapter to ravinsandviolins on ao3. 
> 
>  
> 
> They always make me smile with their updates, and I hope they continue! They also share my love of Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to be a better person. Some people are testing me.
> 
> Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back!
> 
> I’m not scared of you.

#1 prompt 33

 

I take a deep breath from my hiding place in the vent above the commander’s bed. “You know sir, I think you are a wonderful person.” His reaction is priceless. But let me tell you how we got here.

 

**Ren stomped down the hall, the General on his heels. “Ren, you cannot just go and destroy-” “DO NOT THINK YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CANNOT DO GENERAL!” Then he slammed his door. I, having been snooping around his room, had scurried into the vent.**

 

“You think so?  _ I’m trying to be a better person. Some people are testing me _ .” Then, as he realizes he isn’t alone, I scurry back to my room, smile on my face, ashes in a tiny cup. 

 

 

 

#2 prompt 35

 I found myself back in his vent. I had scolded myself for getting ‘caught’ last time. I was back because I had not gotten a full cup of ashes. I still needed another half cup. Why? Well, I did not know. I just had a dream where I stole a cup of ashes from Commander Ren. Yes, if I have a dream, I make sure it comes true. It’s just a thing that I do; because everyone’s dreams should become true. Though surely, you would think the vent would be blocked off. My thoughts are cut off by a hand dragging me from the vent. I land in a heap on the Commander’s feet. “What are you doing?” My mind answers before I can think. “ _Can I borrow a kiss?_ ” Then I quickly follow it up with “ _I promise I’ll give it back!_ ”

In the silence, I manage to slip away from the Commander’s slackened grip.

 

I will no longer be entering through the vents then.

 

 

 

#3 prompt 22

 

My door opens with a  _ whirring _ sound. The Commander is standing inside my door. As he lifts his hand I speak. “ _ I’m not afraid of you _ .” With a sigh, he turns and leaves. I continue to plot how I am going to steal his pillow case.


	37. You May Find This Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I attempt to draw.

What is up my fellow star wars lovers!?

 

I just created a deviant art account! 

<http://allessaren2198.deviantart.com/>

 

If you want, when you request an imagine I can do my best to draw you a picture as well! OR you can request a picture with one of the prompts!

 

I've been getting back into drawing recently and I am rusty (also not really good) but I'd love to do it!

 

So yeah. I'm working on a few EU and before the KOTOR imagines I found buried in the google drive folder we use for this book. Oops o.O. Anyways those will be out soon!

 

 

BYEAS!!!  
Allessa 


	38. Carth Onasi: I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You promised you'd return. 
> 
> But he left you.
> 
> And that should have been your warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Another EU?? imagine.
> 
> For Aspiring_ginger I believe.
> 
> Sorry it's so late!!!
> 
> 26\. Don’t be stupid, I’m not leaving you  
> 39\. Don’t make me laugh, I’m trying to be mad at you  
> 40\. There was never really anyone else

They always say that the sky is black with ash. That the smoke is so thick, you cannot see more than two feet in front of you, if you’re lucky. That you feel a crushing weight on your lungs, that you’re close to giving up hope. They’re wrong.

The sky was darker than black. The smoke was so thick, I couldn’t even see my hand, two inches in front of my face. The weight on my lungs felt like I was already dead. And I was beyond giving up hope, I had none left. 

I couldn’t remember how I ended up here, half covered in sand, injured and bleeding from too many places, already half dead. When a figure started to appear through the black sky, I smiled. Death was a welcome relief from this torture. I must have spoken aloud because the figure chuckled. Low and filled with humor. “ _ Don’t be stupid _ (Y/N),  _ I’m not leaving you _ .” 

The relief lifted the weight on my chest as he lifted me in his arms. “Hey there Pilot.” “Shh, do not speak, save your breath.” I giggle, delirious. “Mmmm, you know  _ there was never really anyone else. _ Not for me, at least.” I feel him tense, and his face fills with panic. “Be quiet. You need to save your strength. We’re almost to the ship. Then I’ll get us out of here.”

I smile ruefully. “ _ Don’t make me laugh, I’m trying to be mad at you _ . All these years and you never saw what I felt. But I kept going.” Something wet hits my cheek as I smile into the sun. “It doesn’t matter though.” My words are slurring together. Ahead of us is the ship. “Come on, don’t do this. Hold on! We’re almost there.” 

“I’m slowing you down, Fleet. Go. I’ll find my way back to you. I promise.” As he looked in my eyes. I knew he believed me. So, he gently set me behind a rock, hoping beyond everything, I’d be found by a friend, not a foe.” “I’m holding you to that.” I smile and he runs away.

 

________________________________

 

I stood on the planet Telos IV. Behind my tree, I watch the woman and children play in the backyard. And there watching is my beloved Pilot, Fleet. A ball lands at my feet, and I hand it to the girl. “(Y/N?” I freeze and look up to meet his eyes. “Hey there, Fleet.” His smile breaks his face as he grabs me in a hug. “I thought I’d left you for dead!” I shake my head. “ _ Don’t make me laugh, I’m trying to be mad at you _ .” He freezes and frowns. “It’s alright. I promise.” His nod is hesitant, and he reaches for me as I slowly disappear into the woods again. 

His wife takes his arm in concern. “Who was she?” “Someone I thought I’d lost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw he got married and couldn't not. Sorry!


	39. Theron Shan: Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spy is a spy. And loyalty is the most important thing they have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14\. Fancy meeting you here  
> 31\. You are very attractive, therefore, I will stare at you  
> 36\. Live, laugh, love. If that doesn’t work, then load, aim, fire.

I watched from the vents as the Republic spy snuck past guards. I wondered if he was wondering why it was so easy. He stopped as he heard a noise. Down the hall, I could hear two officers approaching the room we were in. My frown must show. They are not part of the plan. He looks around and spots my vent. As he climbs in I scoot back into the shadows. He mustn't find me. I hold my breath as he watches the officers walk by. With them, they take the guards. “...Emporer wants her to know that she must kill him.” My eyes widen and I hold in a gasp while staying stock still. 

Why was I to kill him? I thought we were watching him get the fake information. They must not have done a good enough job. As the spy relaxes and leaves the vent, I slowly follow. Quiet as a mouse, I follow hs every foot step towards the center of the room. The rows and rows of file chips seem a little intimidating as they tower over us. 

He finds what he is looking for and as he turns I press a blaster to his temple. “ _ Fancy meeting you here _ . Theron Shan, right? Rebel Spy, human, male, a cybernetic in possession of cranial implants, shares no force sensitivity with his mother. I’ve been looking for you for a long time.” He is frozen, watching my face. “What are you staring at?” I snap.

As I circle him, spotting the guards entering the room behind him, he speaks. “ _You are very attractive, therefore, I will stare at you_.” I snort and lean foreward so I can whisper in his ear. “ _Live, laugh, love._ _If that doesn’t work, load, aim, fire_.” Then I shoot the guards, five clean headshots. “Get out of here.” His eyes have widened. “Come with me.” When I raise an 

eyebrow he smirks. “Like I said, very attractive spy. Very useful.” I roll my eyes but follow him towards his ship.

I don’t tell him I have a tracker. I don’t tell him that as soon as we leave, we’re being followed. And when the Empire soldiers board the ship, injure him severely, and take the info back, I stop to whisper in his ears. “ _ You are very attractive, therefore,  _  I believe I’l let you find your way to safety.” Then I traipse off the ship and join the others, as we head back to base.


	40. Cassian Andor: What to do in Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training simulations and real life are two completely different situations. The only constant, making Cassian smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19.All of these new feelings are scaring the shit out of me!  
> 27.What the hell are you doing!?  
> 36.Live, laugh, love. If that doesn’t work then load, aim, fire.

The shots rang out around us. Cassian Andor, my fellow Rebellion member, was crouched behind a sand dune next to me. “Cass!” He startles next to me. “Are you okay?! Because we’re kind of busy!” He shakes his head and nods. “It’s just,  _ all of these new feelings are scaring the shit out of me! _ ” My brow wrinkles in confusion. “Feelings about what?!” I yell as I peek around the dune, only to dodge before a blaster shot almost cuts my nose off. My eyes are crossed looking at my nose, thanking the maker I still have it. It was my best feature, after all. “My feelings about K-2SO! I know he’s Imperial, but I have confidence in him! I care! It’s driving me crazy!” 

 

I giggle and smile crazily. “Well, how about we think of those after this is over? Yeah?” When he nods I ready my blasters and scope out the other dunes and some boxes. Cassian watches me and gets a very concerned look on his face. “ _ What the hell are you doing!? _ Are you crazy!?” I smile. “Come on! You wanna win this? Just remember!  _ Live, laugh, love. If that doesn’t work, load, aim, fire! _ ” He looks at me like I’m crazy. I peek over the top of the dune and make eye contact with an enemy soldier. “I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH! SEE I’M LIVING AND LAUGHING TOO!” Cassian snorts in laughter and the enemy soldier looks at me like I’m insane. I duck behind the dune again. “Well, looks like it’s load, aim, and fire.”

 

Then I jump out and shoot my blasters. I duck behind dunes and boxes, shout, shoot, and laugh the whole way. Cassian, who mirrored my actions, minus the laughter, shakes his head at me and smiles as the dust settles. 

Together we look at the instructor. “(Y/N), you need to take these things seriously!” “I am, sir.”

__________Five years later________

I sit behind a dune with Cassian. “Just like training?” He nods with a smile. Together, we load, aim, and fire. Unfortunately, on the battlefield, there was no time to laugh or love. But living was nice.

 


	41. K-2SO: I Made You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't remember, of course. But I knew he was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15.Son of a bitch. It’s you.
> 
> 27.What the hell are you doing?!
> 
> 30.Deal with it.

 

I twirl the brown liquid around in my glass as I sulk int he corner. I was bored. Ever since the Empire had honorably discharged me, after losing an Empire droid and letting a rebel spy slip past me unnoticed, I had been on this good for nothing planet taking a vacation. I look up though when whispers of an Imperial droid on planet reach my ears.

 

It couldn’t be them. Surely they wouldn’t be so stupid. But, I get up to investigate anyways. I follow the murmurs outside, where I see them. The man is in an argument. The droid, however, is off to the side back a ways, watching carefully. I make my decision as I slide closer. When Is ee his number, etched into his shoulder, I groan. “ _ Son of a bitch, it’s you _ .” The droid looks at me. “I don’t know you.” They must have reprogrammed him. “You do actually. I made you.” 

 

“I’m not supposed to talk- wait what?” His attention is on me now. “Yeah. You were K-2SO. My greatest achievement. Did you know that every imperial droid of your make, was based on you? That’s why it was easy for you to be reprogrammed. I hand made you. It took three years, you know. And then I had to watch, paralyzed by your friend’s toxin, as he took you away. My only friend in a world of evil.” His eyes are lit up. “So, you don’t like it there?”  laugh bitterly. “They gave me shelter, food, and unlimited resources to build droids. They told me I was talented, that I mattered.” He places a hand on my shoulder. “I don’t know you, still. But, you look familiar-” 

 

We are interrupted by the man. “Kaytoo  _ what the hell are you doing? _ I almost died!” He goes quiet when he sees kaytoo’s hand on my shoulder. He instantly recognizes me as well. “Oh, you. What are you doing with my droid?”

I want to punch him, kill him, for taking my creation. But, I see the way his concern dramatizes the stress lines on his face. “Take good care of him?” My words seem to surprise him. “Course.” Then I turn to kaytoo. “You may not remember me, that’s fine. I would expect no less. But look after yourself, yeah?” The droid makes a whirring noise. “I have committed your face to memory. I will not forget you. You gave me life. For that I am thankful.” I smile through soft tears as I nod at the man and turn, leaving my droid in the hands of the rebellion.

 They would erase me from his mind. It was a hazard to his loyalty. Everyone knew droids were loyal to their creators. When I am a few steps away I turn my head back. “May he serve you well.” Then I am gone.


	42. The Future We'll Have: Bodhi Rook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I am really bad at Rogue One fluff! The urge to angst is too strong. I TRIED I PROMISE! Also, I'm getting sick and that doesn't help.
> 
> Anyways this is for AkashaLaufeyson! 
> 
> Thanks for the request darling!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 31\. “You are very attractive, therefore, I will stare at you.”
> 
> 34\. “I like you. A lot. More than a lot. A lot a lot.”
> 
> 8\. “Yes! I love you!”

You were polishing your T.I.E. like you did after every practice run. And, you also felt his eyes on your back. He was new, to your squad at least. You’d been told his name was Bodhi Rook, and that he would report to you with any questions he would have.

 

What you hadn’t expected was your first encounter.

 

_ “Hello. You must be Bodhi Rook. I just wanted to introduce myself as Y/F/N Y/LN the one you are to report to with any questions.” As you waited for his response you noticed he was just staring at you. “ _ **_You are very attractive, therefore, I will stare at you”_ ** _. After he realized what he said, he went red before scurrying away. _

 

You laugh a little. He had not been lying. Yet, you frown as you remember last night.

 

_ “I’m leaving.” You jumped at his voice. You’d thought you were alone in the hangar bay. “What Bodhi?” “I’m leaving the Empire. I cannot watch them kill uselessly anymore.” I frown and hurry to stand while wiping off my hands.  _

 

_ “You know that the Rebellion is just as bad as we are. They kill, lie, and steal too. They rape, pillage, plunder, and in the end, they contradict and betray their call for peace.” Bodhi grimaces. “I know. But, here it’s different. It’s darker, forced, you cannot escape. And I refuse to be held down.” I sigh.  _

 

_ “Then I won’t stop you.” His look of surprise brings a small smile to my face. “What?” “Listen, I stay because I know that no matter what side I am on, I will end up killing uselessly. I will torture, shame, and lose more of myself with every second. I figure I might as well stay, here with you. Becuase you, Bodhi, make everything better. You stare, but you don’t know, nor do you reciprocate my feelings. And you cannot because you’re leaving me.  _ **_I like you. A lot. More than a lot. A lot a lot._ ** _ ” He stares stunned. “You love me?” “ _ **_Yes. I love you._ ** _ Now go. I’ll do what I’ve done every other time. You’re worth it Bodhi Rook.” He smiles and turns away. _

 

I feel him approach me from behind. “Come with me (Y/N).” I laugh lightly. “Not now. When this is over, I’ll go anywhere with you. We’ll have a family, a life. It will be perfect.” His smile is bright. “Yes. Because I love you too. I promise I’ll come back for you (Y/N).” With that he enters his T.I.E, pretending to go out on a recon mission. But I know he won’t be returning with his squad. 

 

I smile to myself daydreaming about our future together, and all of the time we still had ahead of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short! I'm not only out of practice slightly, I have college to do. And, well, as much as it isn't an excuse, it is college which means everything becomes harder and work is more copious.
> 
> I really hope you liked it though!!
> 
> Allessa


	43. Poe Dameron: Unknown Requited Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She loved him. He loved her. But this was war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You’re going to die! Please stay!”  
> Don’t leave me  
> You mean more to me than you will ever know.”
> 
> ALSO  
> you can request anything to do with the last jedi. I will mention spoilers for those who haven't seen it. But as I have, I see no need to limit you in your fantasies. :D

 

Opal watched as Poe readied his fighter with the faithful BB-8 at his side. She took a deep breath and walked forward. “Poe?” he turned, and his face broke into a soft grin. “Opal. As nice as it is to see you, as always, I need to go. Got a base to destroy and all that.” His smile, this time, did not cause one to grace her face as well. He noticed, he always noticed. It was one thing she loved about him. 

“Opal?” His tone was cautionary this time. “ **You’re going to die!** ” Poe’s eyes widened in surprise at her words as she flung herself into his arms in a death grip of a hug. Ashe hugged her back, he heard her whisper. “ **Please stay!** ” She felt his sigh. “You know I can’t Opal. I’ll see you later though. You know I will.” 

“Opal!” The Generals voice cut through the chaos and her shoulders fell. “We bot gotta go now. Wish me luck!” Without waiting for her answer he hopped into his X-Wing. Opal reluctantly backed up and turned towards the general. “Yes, General Organa?” “I need you-”

\---------------------------------------

Opal watched with openly faced terror as the battle of Starkiller commenced. While others cheered for the shields being down, for Finn and Rey and Han, she was tensed. “ **Don’t leave me,** Poe.” She whispered to herself. Only audible to her ears. 

If he didn't come back she didn't know what she’d do. However, she relaxed, finally, as his X-Wing landed in the hangar. “Opal! We did it!” Poe screamed as he pulled her into his arms. She smiled into his shoulder, tears running down her face.

“ **You mean more to me than you will ever know** ” But he didn’t hear her, nor did she feel the love for her he held in his heart. Both knew that the fight was long from over. And there was no place for love in a rebellion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot remember who requested this. It's been so long and I think it was forgotten. If not, here it is again, but probably different. Maybe. I found it when working on new ones. So yeah.
> 
> oops? :)


	44. Poe Dameron: Her Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For QueenHRK! 
> 
> He was her pilot. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17.“Don’t you dare say you love me!”
> 
> 20.“But…you were dead. I saw you die.”
> 
> 4.“Don’t you think for one second that I didn’t care.”

 

 

It was times like these Hannah remembered that day. 

_ “Poe! Poe, we have to go! NOW!” her scream rang through the air filled with blaster shots, dying shrieks, and the stomping of AT-AT fighters on the ground. “You go! I have to complete the mission, and you have to take the information back to the base.” Hannah couldn’t believe it. “But Poe-” “No! Go now! Please!”  _

When the sun beat down relentlessly and everyone on base was bustling around completing chores, leaving, coming back. 

_ Hannah shook her head as she backed towards the ramp of the ship. He was right. The bastard was right. She had to go. He’d find a way. He always did. “Poe I lo-” “ _ **_Don’t you dare say you love me!_ ** _ Not here, not like this.” With those words, he’d shot the button to close the ramp.  _

_ With a shake of her head, she made her way to the controls and in a daze flew back to base. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw where she left Poe, go up in flames. “I love you” she whispered to the stars. _

When the native birds sang to each other, and the Generals voice could be heard screaming out her name. She jerked out of her stupor and turned to see him. 

“Poe?  **But, you were dead...I saw you die** ” He snorted as he drew her into his arms and stared into her green eyes. “You cut your hair.” he smacked his arm and he chuckled lowly.  **“Don’t you think for ne second I didn’t care** . I love you too Hannah.” 

She laughed in joy before kissing him like she was about to die. Her pilot was home, safe and sound. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I messed up. This was supposed to be headcanons and not a one shot. oops. So instead of starting over, I'm gonna post these and then also do headcanons for you.
> 
> I am so sorry, but I'm not sleeping for some reason so yeah.
> 
> Here ya go! Expect the actual request very soon!


	45. Poe Dameron Head Canons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the actual request! Sorry again :)

-Poe smiled as he stared at the girl in med bay. “So, you’re still alive are you?” Poe laughed. “Yeah  **But you were dead, I saw you die** ” The girl snorted and peeked at him through the curtain of her brown hair. “You’re gonna have to better than that to get rid of me.”

 

-” **Don’t you dare say you love me** Poe Dameron” Hannah shouted as she stomped away from him. He’d just destroyed Starkiller, yes. But he’d also left her without a goodbye. “Hey, hey! You know I don’t believe in saying goodbye. It only means I won’t come back to you.” She shook her head as she kissed him. “Don’t you ever do that again.”

 

-Hannah could barely breathe through the smoke of her crashed X-Wing. Poe came running as soon as he’d hopped out of his. “Hannah, oh god! Okay BB-8 let’s get her to mine and-” “Poe, I want you to know I loved you.  **Don’t you** ever  **think for one** god damned  **second I didn’t care** . I loved you and I always will love you.” “Hannah no! Don’t leave me! BB come on!” The little droid beeped sadly. “Please Hannah.” “To think we both thought you’d die first aye flyboy?” Then she was gone. 


	46. Kylo Ren: Words Unspoken, Finally Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For NightShade!
> 
> She was there, always. It was time he told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Shut up okay? I’m getting you out of here. We’re going home.  
> 31\. You are very attractive, therefore I will stare at you  
> 41\. “I don’t want to fall in love. not at all. But at some point you smiled and I was like holy shit. I blew it."

Y/N sighed as she ran off the shuttle ignoring Hux’s yell that the ‘troopers would fetch him. As she reached him he looked up at her. Defeat, sorrow, broken pride. “Come on Kylo. We’re going.” He seemed to scoff. “Leave me. Get out of here.” She rolled her eyes and motioned for the ‘troopers to help her. “ **Shut up okay? I’m getting you out of here. We’re going home** ” He seemed to fall into her arms then. 

\-----------------------------------

Y/N awoke the same time he did. His look of alarm soon turned to annoyance as he took stock of his injuries. “ **You’re very attractive, therefore I will stare at you** ” his scoff was interrupted by a harsh cough and she was ushered out of the room.

\------------------------------------

She stood by his side on the bridge. He was tired, angry, frustrated. “We’ll find them, Ren. We always do.” He turned his head to her. Then so quietly she barely heard he spoke. “ **I didn’t want to fall in love, not at all. But at some point, you smiled and I was like holy shit, I blew it.** ”


	47. Cassian Andor: Dying Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N only ever had dying hope. And Cassian Andor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the end
> 
> Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back
> 
> There was never really anyone else

 

Y/N stood next to Jyn. The others on board were quiet as Bodhi gave the landing codes. As they entered Scarrif she turned to Cassian. “ **This is the beginning of the end** . We’ll die here.” When he turned to them, he sighed. “I have hope we’ll live. You should as well.”

\--------------

Before Jyn and Cassian entered the vault Y/N caught his shoulder.  **“Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back** .” Cassian gave a painful smile and kissed Y/N as hard as he could. It was an empty promise filled with nothing but dying hope. As the doors shut, Y/N knew.

\---------------

“Cassian?” Y/N said into their communicator as the ‘troopers overran them and K2. “Yes? “ **There was never really anyone else.** ” And as they fell they could swear they heard Cassian’s voice. “I know.”


End file.
